Roles
by planariang
Summary: Sai seharusnya dihapus dari memori Naruto. Seperti menghapus coretan pensil yang dibuatnya bersama Sasuke. Namun yang tak pernah disadari oleh Sai, Naruto telah menumpahkan kertas putihnya dengan tinta yang tak semudah itu dihilangkan dengan penghapus karet. (narusai; slight narusasu/gaasai; au; chapter 7 up!)
1. Loging Out

Sampai terakhir kali mereka berdua saling bertatapan, Sai yakin ia masih melihat pantulan Sasuke di dalam sorot biru cerah milik sang Uzumaki.

.

**Roles**

**by kurohaname**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**warn:** Ini _boys love_, ini _shounen-ai_, atau apapun itu sebutannya untuk dua orang laki-laki yang saling berbagi afeksi. Mungkin OOC, mungkin juga IC, tergantung bagaimana cerita membawa. _Possibly Fanon/Alternate Universe_. Rate mungkin naik di chapter-chapter mendatang.

**headnote:** Ada sedikit—banyak perombakan di sana-sini yang sukses menambah _word count_ _(edited on May 19)_.

.

**One—Loging Out**

.

"Setidaknya kau harus meneleponku sebelumnya kalau sudah sampai di rumah!"

Sai memijat pelipisnya pelan. Matanya masih setengah terbuka dan ia menguap kecil di ambang pintu kamar, menghadap Naruto yang baru saja pulang kerja, berdiri tak begitu jauh dari tempat ia berada.

Sai melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Sudahlah. Lagipula aku sudah sampai di sini, dan oh—kau baru saja mengganggu waktu tidur siangku, ngomong-ngomong." Ia melemparkan senyumannya yang biasa pada Naruto.

"Tidak ada yang tidur siang sampai jam segini, Tuan," gerundel Naruto pelan, "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menjemputmu tadi."

"Hmm, kalau aku mau," Sai membeo, masih dengan cekung menyebalkan di bibirnya.

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa dan menghela napas lelah. Ia melonggarkan dasinya sebelum kembali menatap Sai yang mulai menghampirinya, lantas mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup bibir Naruto.

Enggan Sai melepaskan kecupannya, Naruto menarik tengkuk si pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu agar jatuh menimpa tubuhnya dan memperdalam pagutan mereka. Mereka baru berhenti ketika Naruto mulai bermain nakal dengan perut si pucat dan direspon dengan injakan kaki yang cukup keras dari yang didominasi.

Erangan protes keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Jangan sekarang, Naru. Aku masih ingin istirahat..." kilah Sai sembari duduk di pangkuan Naruto, kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu si pirang.

Naruto menggerutu dan mengalihkan mukanya ke samping. "Baiklah," ujarnya agak tak rela. Bagaimanapun, Sai pergi selama satu minggu; mengurusi pamerannya bersama Deidara dan Sasori—kakak tingkatnya Sai dulu di kampus. Ia sendiri sebenarnya bekerja di salah satu kantor redaksi majalah Konoha di bagian layout dan desain. Kadang-kadang ikut turun tangan mencari berita bersama para pemburu berita dari kantor redaksi itu—mengamalkan ilmunya yang sempat ikut klub jurnalistik kampus semasa kuliah, meskipun lebih banyak mengambil gambar ketimbang langsung berinteraksi dengan narasumber. Sedikitnya Sai mendapatkan bonus untuk setiap satu berita yang berhasil ia telurkan.

Sedangkan apa yang membuatnya bisa mengikuti pameran seni di Suna, tidak lain karena hobinya. Ia bahkan punya ruangan khusus di apartemen yang ditinggalinya bersama Naruto yang diklaimnya sebagai studio pribadi.

Tapi tetap saja, Naruto jadi sedikit kesepian.

Jauh sebelum hari H acaranya dimulai pun, Sai sudah disibukkan dengan segala tetek-bengek persiapan pamerannya sekaligus meng-_handle_ pekerjaannya di kantor, hampir setiap malam pemuda kurus itu begadang. Tentunya memperkecil kesempatan mereka berdua untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Naruto memainkan ujung rambut Sai yang tiduran di pahanya sampai si _raven_ membuka mulutnya setelah diam selama lebih dari sepuluh menit, memandangi layar flat di depan mereka berdua sambil memencet _remote_ berkali-kali—mencari tontonan yang menarik minatnya. "Naruto, kau sudah makan malam?"

Pertanyaan Sai menggelitiknya untuk melirik jam dinding di atas televisi. Delapan lebih empat puluh tiga menit. "Belum," balasnya pelan sebelum melanjutkan, "Bagaimana kalau makan di luar?"

Gelengan dari Sai—usulannya langsung ditolak mentah-mentah. "Tidak. Aku malas keluar," imbuhnya seraya bangkit dari posisinya. "Lagipula aku sempat mampir dulu ke kedai sushi sebelum memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dan tidur sampai kau datang."

Naruto menatap masam ke arah Sai, "Kau memang seharusnya meneleponku tadi. Jam berapa kau sampai?"

"Sebelum jam makan siang, kalau tidak salah. Dan kau tahu, Naru, _ootoro_-nya enak sekali! Aku sampai habis dua porsi," Sai mencoba menggoda si pirang.

"Tidak membelikanku?" wajahnya penuh harap. Sudah lama Naruto tidak merasakan tekstur daging nan lezat itu. Tapi, "Maaf, aku lupa," ucapnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa, ditambah senyuman idiotnya. Sai benar-benar minta dicubit.

Naruto menggerutu dan menjawil pipi Sai. "_Geez_, sebagai gantinya kau harus mentraktirku ramen di Ichiraku besok."

"Sialan," umpat Sai kemudian sambil mengelus pipinya. Ia diam lagi sebelum buka mulut kembali, _remote_ tv terjatuh dari tangannya ke lantai berkarpet. "Bagaimana kalau kau memasak _omurice_ untukku? Sudah lama aku tidak memakan masakanmu."

"Kau ini..." Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Sai sebelum bangkit dari duduknya, dihadiahi protes dari yang lebih tua. "Akan kubuatkan." Kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur sambil menggulung lengan kemejanya.

.

Suara kocokan likuid kental telur ayam, denting spatula dan teflon yang dibuat Naruto di dapur sampai ke telinga Sai yang mencoba merilekskan diri di sofa ruang tengah. Ia masih merasa ngantuk dan efek perjalanan pulangnya masih belum sepenuhnya hilang, dan hampir kembali terlelap kalau saja Naruto tidak menyahut dari arah dapur.

Ketika Sai menghampiri meja makan, Naruto meletakkan _omurice _miliknya di meja makan. Ia melirik makanan pesanannya, dan menyeringai kecil ke arah Naruto yang kembali dari dapur dengan mangkuk besar yang mengeluarkan uap. "Penampilannya lumayan."

Naruto mendesah dan duduk di hadapan Sai, bersiap dengan sumpit di tangan. Sai menyela ketika Naruto sudah mengambil sumpitan pertama, setengah jalan menuju mulutnya, "Ramen lagi?"

"Iya. Sekarang duduk dan makanlah. Jangan protes, biasanya juga tugasmu yang memasak, Sai," ujarnya ketus.

Sai tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Ia mengambil sendok dan mulai dengan suapan kecil. "Tapi ini enak kok," komentarnya setelah selesai mengunyah, kemudian mengambil suapan yang kedua—ketiga, dan seterusnya.

Naruto menggumam dibalik kunyahannya, "Syukurlah kalau kau suka." Kata-katanya hampir tenggelam bersama dia yang semakin sibuk dengan ramen di hadapannya.

"Lain kali masakkan aku sup tahu, _ne_?" Naruto berhenti memasukkan mie ke mulutnya dan melirik Sai sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak janji," Naruto balas menggoda Sai. Ia tahu persis itu salah satu makanan favorit si pemuda pucat. Salahnya sendiri tidak membelikan Naruto seporsi _ootoro_.

"...dasar _dickless_," desis Sai kecil.

.

Sai sudah menghabiskan dua per tiga makan malamnya ketika ia memutuskan untuk berhenti mengunyah. Diam-diam melirik pada Naruto yang baru saja selesai menghabiskan kuah ramennya. "Um, Naruto?"

Yang disahut malah bergerak ke dapur dan meletakkan mangkuk kotor yang dibawanya ke wastafel. Ia kemudian mengambil dua gelas dari konter dan mengisinya dengan air dingin. Naruto meminum satu gelas di tangan kanannya sampai sisa setengah, lantas membawa keduanya menuju meja makan.

Gelas di tangan kirinya ia sodorkan pada Sai sebelum kembali duduk di tempat semula.

"Ada apa, Sai?"

Tidak langsung menjawab, Sai terlebih dahulu meneguk air yang disodorkan si pirang padanya. "Aku tadi bertemu Sakura di kedai sushi."

Naruto menaikkan alisnya, sudah hampir satu tahun ia tidak bertemu dengan teman satu almamaternya sejak SMP itu. "Dan dia akan menikah—sebulan lagi." Sai mengulum senyum.

Pupilnya mengecil. "Benarkah? Sombong sekali dokter satu itu! Sudah lama aku tak mendengar kabar tentangnya dan sekarang dia mau menikah?" Tapi diucapkan bukan dengan intonasi kesal, lebih terkesan bahagia. "Dengan siapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Menurutmu?" Sai balik bertanya.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Dia bahkan tidak pernah lagi berpacaran sejak lulus kuliah! Mana aku tahu siapa calon suaminya!"

"Tapi aku yakin kau kenal baik dengan calon suami Sakura."

"Jangan bercanda," ujarnya. Ia tampak memutar otaknya kemudian, sebelum mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Aku menyerah. Siapa dia?"

"Kakashi-_sensei_." _Cerulean _Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali. Jelas tahu siapa orang yang namanya disebutkan oleh Sai.

"Dosen Fakultas Ekonomi?!" Naruto menggebrak meja seraya berdiri dari tempatnya secara tiba-tiba, hampir membuat gelas di dekatnya terjatuh dan kursi yang didudukinya terjengkang ke belakang.

Anggukkan diberikan Sai, "Dosenmu dulu, Naru."

Naruto kembali duduk di kursinya, meredam keterkejutannya dengan satu tarikan napas panjang.

Tangan kanan di dagu, sedangkan satunya menyangga di depan dada. Matanya terpejam dengan dua alis yang menekuk ke bawah, satu sudut bibirnya ditarik ke samping; Naruto menampilkan ekspresi yang paling ingin membuat Sai tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ekspresi serius macam itu sama sekali tidak cocok dengan kepribadian Naruto yang meledak-ledak—menurutnya.

"Jangan ketawa!" hardik Naruto berbisa.

Sai berusaha meredam tawanya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Memangnya kenapa kau memasang tampang serius macam begitu—_pfft_!"

"Oh, berhentilah menertawakanku, Sai!" Naruto masih merajuk. Sampai si pucat kembali tenang, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengutarakan pikirannya. "Hanya memikirkan dua orang dari profesi berbeda bisa saling bersama. Sakura-chan dan Kakashi-_sensei_ bahkan hanya pernah bertemu satu kali; dia mengantarku ketika aku kena detensi Kakashi-_sensei_ di penghujung tahun ketiga, ingat?"

"Hm-mm. Tapi memangnya bagaimana dengan kita, Naru?" Oniksnya menatap lekat Uzumaki di depannya. "Kita sama saja dengan mereka berdua. Kebetulan saja Kiba yang awalnya satu klub denganku di klub jurnalistik mengenalkanku padamu. Makanya kita bisa jadi seperti ini, kan?"

_Bermain peran sampai hampir lima tahun lamanya._

Sai memandang sisa makanannya. Entah kenapa ia tidak ada nafsu lagi untuk menghabiskan kreasi lawan mainnya. "Naru?"

Hening.

"Ya?"

"Maaf ya, aku sepertinya tidak bisa menghabiskan masakanmu."

"Kenapa?"

"...aku sudah kenyang."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Satu lagi."

"Apa?"

"Sakura memberitahuku," Sai menarik napas dalam, membuat Naruto ikut-ikutan gugup, hapal betul kebiasaan si pemuda pucat—ada yang tidak beres sepertinya.

"Sasuke kembali dari Otto."

Naruto seolah merasakan waktu membeku bersamanya. Rahangnya mengeras.

.

_"Bagaimana dia tahu?"_

_"Sasuke menghubunginya, dan tanpa basa-basi dia menanyakan keadaanmu."_

_"Jawaban Sakura_-_chan?"_

_"Dia tidak tahu keadaanmu satu tahun terakhir, dan bilang mungkin Sasuke bisa langsung menemuimu."_

.

Tubuhnya terlentang di atas kasur. Masih dengan kemeja kantornya, keping birunya memandang kosong ke arah langit-langit kamar yang sengaja dilukis oleh si seniman. Baris kalimat yang keluar dari bibir tipis kemerahan itu sebelum Naruto meninggalkan meja makan dalam diam terus berputar di benaknya.

_Sasuke kembali dari Otto. Sasuke kembali dari Otto. SasukekembalidariOtto—dan yang ia tanyakan pertama adalah dia! _

Sial.

Naruto berguling ke arah samping. Sudut matanya menangkap visi sang _replacement_ yang menyenderkan bahunya di tembok dekat pintu. "Kau marah?" Ia sepertinya baru selesai mencuci piring.

"Entahlah," sahut Naruto tak acuh. Sai membaringkan dirinya di samping Naruto, tapi tak ada niatan untuk kembali tidur.

Tak tahu sudah berapa tahun terlewat sejak Sasuke pergi dari keseharian Naruto, pegawai bagian marketing di salah satu perusahaan elektronik itu mulai menghitung; satu, dua, tiga, empat—tujuh! _Demi Tuhan_, itu sudah tujuh tahun!

_Dan sekarang dia kembali._

Naruto tak tahu harus marah atau gembira mendengar kabar kalau Sasuke pulang ke Konoha. Ia bahkan tak tahu sekusut apa mukanya sekarang—sampai Sai melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu pemuda yang memunggunginya.

Naruto berbalik, dan menemukan senyum idiot Sai yang mengejek ke arahnya sekaligus menenangkannya.

"Serius _deh_, wajahmu perlu disetrika, _dickless_. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan menghubungimu. Dia juga mungkin butuh keberanian untuk bertemu setelah ia pergi tujuh tahun lalu?" Dan mungkin-mungkin lainnya.

Naruto balas memeluk Sai, lebih erat. "Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak," bisiknya, mencoba ikut berspekulasi. Kelereng birunya mulai terpejam dan mencoba tidur dengan si pengganti dalam pelukan.

.

Mendapat dengkuran halus dari si pirang setelah beberapa waktu, Sai semakin membenamkan kepalanya pada Naruto. "Sebentar lagi selesaikah?" bisikannya tenggelam.

.

Jari-jari rampingnya bergerak sibuk di atas _keyboard_ laptopnya. Kacamata berframe hitam melindungi matanya yang berwarna senada, mengurangi radiasi cahaya dari layar _lcd_ yang ditatapnya masuk ke retina. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah roti tawar yang diolesi mentega.

"Hari ini langsung kerja?" tanya Naruto sambil mengoleskan selai kacang di rotinya.

Sai menyeruput jus jeruknya dengan tak sabaran, kemudian mengangguk. "Kita dekat _deadline,_ mereka butuh aku."

"Harusnya kau minta cuti satu hari lagi, Sai. Kau juga bisa meminta mengerjakan pekerjaanmu di sini kan?"

"Banyak yang harus aku konfirmasi, Naru. Pergi ke kantor lebih fleksibel ketimbang berkomunikasi dengan telepon atau _e-mail_."

Naruto hanya bisa manggut-manggut, mau tak mau menerima alasan Sai. "Tapi jangan memaksakan tubuhmu, kau bisa sakit nanti."

"Aku tahu," Sai melirik Naruto lewat ekor matanya. "Kau juga seharusnya tidak memaksakan tubuhmu—kau tahu, kau kelihatan _stress_."

Dan Naruto tahu persis ke mana arah pembicaraan Sai. "Iya, iya. Dikira kamu saja yang tahu," balasnya cuek.

Sai menunggu _shut down_ laptopnya sempurna, kemudian melipatnya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas yang ada di sampingnya. Acara sarapannya sudah selesai. "Aku berangkat duluan..."

"Tidak mau kuantar?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri. Selesaikan saja sarapanmu, Naru."

Sai sudah siap untuk pergi, "Hati-hati kalau begitu," dan tersenyum sebagai ganti jawaban _ya_.

Ketika Sai sudah hampir mencapai _genkan_, Naruto memanggil namanya. "Sai?"

Ia berhenti bergerak. Tangannya memegang sepatu yang diambilnya dari rak di samping keranjang payung. "Apa?"

"Makan siang hari ini di Ichiraku, kau yang traktir?"

Kekehan dari Sai. "Akan kuhubungi kau nanti."

.

"Kau masih dimana, Sai?"

_"Kantor. Aku masih harus memastikan file isu untuk bulan ini sudah diterima oleh percetakan."_

"Masih lama?"

_"Tidak begitu. Kau bisa duluan memesan, aku akan datang secepatnya."_

"Baiklah..." Naruto memutuskan panggilannya. Ia masih belum beranjak dari tempat parkir restoran di mana dia biasa makan dengan Sai. Letaknya sendiri tidak begitu jauh dari kantor redaksi tempat Sai bekerja, hanya berjarak sekitar dua blok dari sana. Karena hal itu juga, sangat jarang menemukan Naruto menjemput Sai langsung dari kantornya.

Setelah menyender di bodi mobilnya selama beberapa menit, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke restoran dan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong untuknya dengan Sai nanti.

Ia merasakan dingin menyerang persendiannya beberapa detik setelah matanya mengobservasi sudut-sudut restoran.

Seminggu terlewat begitu saja sampai-sampai Naruto lupa tentang kedatangan Sasuke yang disampaikan oleh Sai kepadanya. Ia hampir memutar balik badannya kalau saja orang yang pergi darinya tujuh tahun lalu itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya dan menyerukan namanya dari meja nomor delapan—meja persegi dengan empat kursi.

.

Canggung mendominasi keduanya untuk memulai percakapan hingga salah satu pelayan datang dan pergi dengan pesanan mereka berdua. Rasanya terlalu sulit hanya untuk mengucapkan _apa kabar_.

"...bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sasuke yang memainkan pulpen di tangannya mendongak. "...baik." Oniksnya yang begitu serupa dengan Sai—pikir Naruto—tak tepat melihat ke dalam keping biru lautnya. Namun ekspresinya tetap datar seperti dulu.

Diam lagi.

"Kau baru pulang kerja?" Kali ini Sasuke.

"Ya. Berniat makan malam dengan seseorang, tapi dia agak telat."

_Oh._

"Siapa? Kekasihmu?" Sudut bibir Naruto berkedut menahan senyum. Intonasinya terdengar cemburu, meskipun diucapkan dengan raut tak acuh—Sasuke hampir tidak berubah, kecuali bentuk rahangnya yang lebih tegas dan bahunya yang terlihat lebih tegap. Bagaimanapun Sasuke sudah menginjak tahun keduapuluh-enamnya.

Si pirang tertawa gugup, "Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Apa aku terlambat?" Seseorang di belakang Naruto menginterupsi. Posturnya kurus jenjang, kulitnya putih—bukan, sangat pucat. Rambutnya hitam lurus dengan potongan pendek, dan ia tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. Tas selempang melingkar bahunya. Pakaian yang dipakainya sangat terkesan kasual, celana jeans dan kaus lengan panjang berwarna hitam bergaris putih horizontal, ditambah rompi berwarna abu tua. Berbanding terbalik dengan pakaian Naruto maupun Sasuke—khas _office worker_ kebanyakan. Di balik kacamata frame hitamnya, Sasuke melihat warna obsidian merefleksi iris matanya.

"Dengan siapa?" ia kembali bersuara seraya duduk di samping Naruto. "Coba kutebak; pasti Uchiha Sasuke?"

Ada kedutan di alis Sasuke, dan ia membalas dengan deheman kecil, "Hn."

"Jadi benar ya!" serunya heboh, "Naruto banyak bercerita tentangmu," ujarnya kemudian sambil tersenyum.

"Shimura Sai," ia memperkenalkan diri dengan kedua tangan terlipat di atas meja.

"Uchiha Sasuke," balasnya pelan, tak banyak bersuara.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian bicarakan sebelum aku sampai?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tidak ada," jawab Naruto jujur.

"Benarkah?" Sai terdengar kecewa. "Harusnya kalian punya banyak cerita. Kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu _kan_, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke kembali tersentak tiba-tiba langsung diminta membenarkan pendapat Sai, tapi ia akhirnya mengangguk juga.

.

Obrolan yang mengalir karena si pucat selanjutnya diinterupsi oleh vibrasi ponsel Naruto. "Dari siapa?" tanya Sai.

"Kantor. Aku permisi ke belakang sebentar."

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari keduanya, Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke dengan Sai yang kembali tersenyum padanya. Sasuke mengambil cangkir kopi di depannya yang tak terisi penuh. Tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Dalam diamnya ia memikirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sempat terlintas di kepalanya tentang hubungan Naruto dengan Sai.

"Kau kembali untuk Naruto, bukan?" Sasuke tersedak minumannya sendiri.

Ini terlalu tiba-tiba—apa Sai selalu seperti ini? Apa pemuda pucat di hadapannya ini sangat menyukai Naruto, lantas menginterogasinya ketika Naruto tidak ada?

Tak ada respon lain yang diberikan Sasuke kecuali diam. Arogansi Uchiha miliknya seolah menguap entah ke mana.

"Benar ya?" Sai memiringkan kepalanya, ia masih tersenyum. Dan lama-lama senyum itu membuatnya semakin menyebalkan. "Tidak perlu kaku begitu, Sasuke-kun. Aku tahu kok, Naruto terus menunggumu."

_Apa ia ingin membuat Sasuke pergi dari kehidupan Naruto sekali lagi?_

Sasuke menghentakkan pergi egonya untuk terus diam. "Kau ingin _mengusirku pergi_?" Ia menekankan dua kata terakhir yang diucapkannya. Bukan secara literal, lebih kepada konotasi.

Sai malah tertawa, "Kau membuatku terdengar seperti orang jahat, Sasuke-kun!"

"Lalu?" Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Agaknya ia dibuat bingung oleh si seniman.

"Apa kau benar-benar menganggap kami sepasang kekasih? Tidak—" tawanya meredam.

"—kami berdua hanya bermain peran."

Sasuke merutuki dirinya yang mendadak berubah lamban. Atau karena ia tidak ingin menerima kebenaran yang diutarakan Sai. Atau karena dia yang mendadak merasakan amarah karena Sai hampir begitu mirip dengannya. Marah pada Naruto yang menggantikannya dengan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya kini—_sekalipun mereka berdua hanya bermain peran_, juga marah pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak mampu untuk tetap tinggal di sisi pemuda Uzumaki tujuh tahun silam.

"Dan kalau kau kembali, tandanya kami harus mengakhiri peran kami."

_—kemudian kembali ke dunia nyata dimana hubungan palsu itu tak pernah ada._

**end of chapter one.**

.

**footnote: ** Buka-bukaan sedikit, plot mentahnya udah saya bikin sampe tamat, dan draft kasarnya udah nulis sampe bab 3. Tapi jangan terlalu berharap saya apdet konstan ya, cuma apdetnya pasti lebih cepet dari fic saya yang dulu-dulu (di akun sebelah).

Makanan kesukaan Sai itu momendofu sebenernya (alias sama-sama tahu, cuma bedanya kandungan energinya lebih gede daripada tahu biasa).

Seriously, i wanna hear your opinion about this fic.

Mind to review?

**-ame.**


	2. Unprepared Scene

**Roles**

**by kurohaname**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**warn:** Ini _boys love_, ini _shounen-ai_, atau apapun itu sebutannya untuk dua orang laki-laki yang saling berbagi afeksi. Mungkin OOC, mungkin juga IC, tergantung bagaimana cerita membawa. _Possibly Fanon/Alternate Universe_. Rate mungkin naik di chapter-chapter mendatang.

.

**Two—Unprepared Scene**

.

Di saat Naruto kembali ke tempat di mana ia meninggalkan Sasuke bersama Sai, ia sama sekali tak menemukan eksistensi si muka pucat; hanya ada Sasuke di sana, sendiri dengan pesanan mereka yang sudah terhidang di atas meja.

"Dimana Sai?" tanyanya setelah duduk di posisi semula. Cukup lama hingga Sasuke melepaskan sebuah jawaban dari mulutnya. Dahinya berkerut dan gerak-geriknya seperti orang yang baru saja keluar dari _trance_. Linglung.

"Dia pergi. Kembali ke kantornya."

"Begitukah?" Naruto membasahi bibir bagian atasnya. "Nanti saja kuhubungi dia. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai makan, Sasuke?"

Obsidian Sasuke sempat tertambat padanya sebelum membuang pandangan ke lain arah. "Hn." Ia mengambil sendok dan garpu yang tak jauh darinya, lantas mulai menyantap _spaghetti bolognese_-nya dalam diam. Kepalanya tertunduk.

Naruto sempat tersadar dengan pandangan Sasuke sebelumnya, dan ia tidak langsung mengambil sendoknya alih-alih memandang Sasuke lewat ekor matanya. Safir miliknya mencoba menganalisis apa yang baru dilihatnya dari Sasuke. Mungkin sesuatu terjadi ketika dia tidak ada di sana. Dan pemuda yang memiliki tiga garis di tiap bagian pipinya itu tak pernah sekalipun meragukan firasatnya.

Ketika mereka berdua selesai dengan kudapan mereka, Sasuke mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuatnya hampir mati jantungan—

"Naruto, apa maksudnya kau dan Shimura-san _bermain peran_?"

.

Jalan raya penuh sesak dipenuhi kendaraan dari orang-orang yang baru kembali dari kantor menuju rumah mereka. Sayup-sayup terdengar bunyi klakson sesekali dibunyikan. Lampu jalan raya, juga-gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan toko-toko di pinggir jalan bisa-bisa menyilaukan mata. Hampir tak mungkin melihat bintang bertaburan di langit malam Konoha.

Sai masih menunggu lampu merah menyala dari tepi _zebra-cross_ bersama para pejalan kaki lainnya. Ia menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya berusaha mencari sedikit rasa hangat. Bodoh baginya yang meninggalkan jaketnya di kantor di bulan pertama musim gugur. Hawa dingin bukan suatu hal yang bisa ia abaikan begitu saja. Ia bukan si bodoh Naruto, lagipula (dan sedikit ia merasa iri dengan mental tubuh si pemuda).

Ia masih ingat dirinya berlari begitu saja dari kantor menuju tempat mereka berdua janjian untuk makan malam sesaat setelah pihak percetakan menelepon pimpinan editor sebagai konfirmasi. Tak mengindahkan ajakan rekan-rekan kerjanya yang akan berpesta di salah satu restoran bergaya tradisional; acara minum-minum sekaligus melepas penat setelah terlepas dari jeratan menuntut bernama _deadline_.

Ia punya janji tersendiri dengan Naruto.

Tidak semua orang di kantornya tahu ia berpacaran dengan seseorang—apalagi orang itu laki-laki sama sepertinya. (Meskipun pada kenyataannya ia sama sekali tidak menjalin hubungan percintaan dengan orang yang dimaksud. Apa-apa yang mereka berdua lakukan sampai detik ini—menurutnya—murni peran semata.)

Di samping itu, homoseksual bukan sesuatu yang patut diumbar-umbar begitu saja. Mereka aib dan perusak moral. Tidak semua orang menerima golongan minoritas itu.

Tapi, apakah Sai peduli dengan hal itu?

Jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat sesaat setelah ia menemukan tempat di mana Naruto duduk dengan seseorang. Oh, ia tahu persis siapa orang itu!

Uchiha Sasuke. Salah satu alasan mengapa ia bisa terjerat bersama Naruto selama hampir lima tahun lamanya.

Tingkat percaya diri yang tinggi, keras kepala, kaku dan sedikit naif. Adalah kesan yang didapat Sai setelah mereka berbincang kecil. Ia bahkan tak bisa menahan tawanya ketika Sasuke secara tidak langsung menuduhnya orang jahat pada saat Sai mengajaknya bicara tentang Naruto, dan sedikit _clue _yang diberikannya tentang hubungannya yang rumit dengan si pirang.

Sai kembali ke dunia nyata ketika merasakan seseorang di belakangnya tak sengaja menyenggol bahunya, mengikuti pejalan kaki lainnya yang mulai membelah jalan raya setelah _traffic light_ berubah merah. Tak mau ketinggalan, Sai menyamakan langkahnya bersama yang lainnya. Kakinya lantas membawanya menuju bangunan tempat ia bekerja yang hanya berjarak tiga puluh meter di depannya.

Setelah mengambil jaketnya, ia mungkin akan langsung pulang ke rumah. Memasak sesuatu untuk menghilangkan perih di perutnya. Karena tak mungkin ia kembali ke restoran tadi setelah mengungkapkan sesuatu yang belum tentu diterima bulat-bulat oleh Sasuke. Ia akan membiarkan mereka berdua dulu dan mungkin mengirimkan pesan pada Naruto karena meninggalkannya seenaknya.

Tidak begitu banyak orang yang tersisa di kantor. Beberapa orang yang ia kenal baik sempat berpapasan dengannya di lift maupun koridor menuju ruang kerjanya.

Sepi, tapi ia menyadari ada orang lain di sana selain dirinya yang baru masuk dan berjalan menuju mejanya. "Gaara-kun?"

"_Konbanwa_, Shimura-san," sapanya datar.

"Uh, _konbanwa_."

Sabaku Gaara. Dua puluh empat tahun; dua tahun lebih muda darinya. Meskipun pengalaman kerjanya di bidang jurnalistik lumayan lama, belum ada setahun ia bergabung dengan redaksi majalah tempat Sai bekerja.

Tidak seperti kebanyakan rekan kerjanya yang sudah ia kenal cukup lama, (beberapa bahkan pernah satu klub dengannya dulu di kampus), Sai masih belum begitu akrab dengan si pemuda berambut merah. Bawaannya yang cenderung pendiam dan cukup sopan membuat Sai agak sulit untuk berakrab-akrab dengannya. Padahal mereka berdua cukup banyak berinteraksi soal pekerjaan, dan ketika memburu berita, ia jauh lebih sering bersama Gaara semenjak pemuda yang katanya punya insomnia hingga meninggalkan bekas lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya itu datang dan bekerja di sana.

"Kenapa belum pulang? Tidak ikut yang lain?" Sai menghampiri si rambut merah setelah mengambil jaketnya yang tertinggal. Memperhatikan tangan Gaara yang memegang sebuah _wireless mouse_, men-_scroll_ tampilan website majalah mereka pada sebuah laptop di depan Gaara.

"Mengecek sesuatu," ujarnya sembari melayangkan pandangan pada Sai. "Aku tidak begitu suka minum-minum, jadi aku menolak untuk ikut."

Sai menarik kursi beroda yang paling dekat dengannya dan duduk di samping Gaara. "Tapi bulan kemarin kau ikut."

Gaara menghentikan gerakan tangannya pada mouse dalam genggamannya. Ada jeda, seolah mempertimbangkan sesuatu. "Aku hanya tak enak menolak ajakan mereka."

Sai menaik-turunkan kepalanya. "Benar juga," imbuhnya, "Aku tidak melihatmu minum waktu itu. Apa kau mudah mabuk? Tidak kuat dengan alkohol?" Sai memiringkan kepalanya, menunggu jawaban si bungsu Sabaku—dulu ia sempat bercerita kalau ia anak terakhir dari tiga bersaudara.

"Tidak. Aku lumayan kuat. Hanya saja aku tidak begitu suka."

Bunyi _klik-klik_ pada _mouse_ kembali terdengar. "Kalau Shimura-san?"

"Aku?" Sai tertawa kecil. "Tidak begitu buruk. Mungkin dua sampai tiga botol," lanjutnya.

Gaara membalas dengan gumaman kecil. Sai sedikit mendumel dalam hati. Gaara terlalu pendiam dan tidak sering mengambil inisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan atau memilih topik pembicaraan di luar pekerjaan—sedikit banyak hal ini mengingatkannya pada Sasuke yang ditemuinya tidak kurang dari satu jam yang lalu—hingga Sai-lah yang sering mengambil komando untuk memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Sebuah ide kemudian terlintas di kepalanya, cepat-cepat disampaikan sebelum ia kembali lupa.

"Ne, Gaara-kun, tadi kau bilang kau cukup kuat minum kan?" kedua tangan Sai terlipat di atas kepala kursi, dagunya ia sandarkan di sana. "Tidak suka berarti bukan benci kan? Bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku pergi keluar untuk minum-minum?"

Gaara mengerutkan alisnya, tidak sampai pada pemikiran Sai di sebelahnya.

"Kita tidak perlu menyusul yang lainnya. Kita bisa mencari tempat lain," Sai melanjutkan.

Jemari Gaara yang bebas diketuk-ketukkan di atas meja, mempertimbangkan tawaran Sai.

"Ayolah, hitung-hitung perayaan kecil-kecilan untuk artikelmu yang jadi _headline_ untuk isu bulan ini!" bujuk Sai lagi. Gaara masih tak bersuara.

"Aku yang traktir!" itu senjata terakhirnya. Dan ia tak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika pada akhirnya Gaara mengiyakan ajakannya.

.

Gaara memandang bangunan kecil di depannya dengan tak yakin. Ragu-ragu untuk membawa kakinya melangkah ke dalam kedai sake mengikuti Sai yang sudah duluan masuk, memimpin beberapa langkah darinya di depan. Seruan kecil diumbar Sai pada seorang pria yang sepertinya adalah pemilik kedai; "Yamato-_senpai_! Sake untuk dua orang!"

"Yo, Sai! Lama tak kemari. Dengan siapa?" pria yang terlihat berumur kepala tiga itu tersenyum ramah ke arahnya.

"Teman kerja," imbuh Sai sambil duduk di salah satu kursi bundar di depan mini bar. Gara ikut duduk di sampingnya.

Selain mereka bertiga, ia melihat dua orang lain di salah satu meja di belakangnya yang sedang mengobrol entah apa sambil menuangkan sake ke gelas lawan bicara. Mereka berbicara terputus-putus, kebanyakan menjadi kata-kata yang tidak koheren, mereka hampir sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam mode mabuk berat.

Salah satu alasan Gaara membenci sake, alkohol itu bisa membuat orang kehilangan kendali dan melepas kontrol emosi. Banyak para petinggi yang membocorkan rahasia penting mereka karena mereka terlena oleh cairan memabukan itu. Dan mengungkapkan apapun yang sebenarnya tak ingin mereka ungkapkan.

Gaara memberikan anggukan kecil ketika Yamato menyodorkan gelas bir padanya dan bergumam terima kasih. Memandang cairan kuning di tangannya sebelum mendekatkannya ke mulutnya.

Satu dua teguk tidak akan masalah.

.

"_Senpai~,_ satu gelas lagi~!" seru Sai dengan suara pecah. Wajahnya yang aslinya pucat membuat warna merah yang tersapu di sana terlihat begitu kentara, mengindikasikannya kalau ia sudah hampir kehilangan kontrolnya. Ia sudah menghabiskan gelas keenamnya dan Gaara bahkan belum selesai dengan gelas pertamanya, setengah pun tidak.

Mencegahnya pun percuma, Sai tak mengacuhkannya bujukannya untuk berhenti dan malah menyuruh Gaara untuk menghabiskan miliknya.

Yamato kembali menyodorkan gelas lainnya pada Sai dan memandangnya dengan tatapan agak bersalah. "Maaf ya, Sai benar-benar merepotkan kalau sedang mabuk. Dia tidak bisa dihentikan sampai dia ingin," ujarnya sambil meringis kecil.

Gaara mengangguk lagi, sedikit setuju dengan Yamato.

"Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah dengan si pirang satu itu," guman Yamato lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh Gaara. Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya tanda penasaran.

Ada banyak kemungkinan tentang si pirang yang dimaksud oleh Yamato. Dan Gaara mengenal satu yang akrab dengan Sai di kantor mereka.

Si gadis Yamanaka.

Tapi kemudian ia meragukan tebakannya karena tidak terlihat dua orang itu pernah memiliki atau sedang memiliki masalah. Gaara bahkan masih melihat Sai bercanda dengan Ino sore tadi di kantor.

Jadenya kembali fokus pada Sai yang dengan susah payah meneguk isi gelas ketujuhnya.

"Kau tidak menghabiskan punyamu?" pandangan kakak kelas Sai sewaktu SMA itu jatuh pada gelas di tangan Gaara setelah ia selesai melayani pelanggan yang baru saja datang.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka sake," ujar Gaara jujur, "Hanya saja aku tidak bisa menolah ajakan Shimura-san."

"Haha, kau teman yang baik, Sabaku-san," komentar Yamato tanpa beban. Senyum kecil di sudut bibir Gaara sebagai balasan.

"Yamato-san..."

"Hm, ya?"

"Orang yang anda sebut si pirang tadi... apa itu Yamanaka Ino?" Rasa penasaran selalu mengalahkan harga diri. Akhirnya Gaara pun bertanya.

Yamato kembali tertawa, "Bukan, bukan Yamanaka-san."

Gaara tidak membuka mulutnya, tapi sinar di matanya masih menunjukkan rasa penarasan tentang siapa si pirang satu itu.

"Ah... bagaimana aku menyebutkan orang itu ya..." Yamato seolah mencari kata-kata yang cocok untuk disampaikan pada Gaara. "Hubungan mereka berdua agak rumit... mungkin pacar?"

"Mungkin?" Gaara membeo. Informasi ini mungkin baru bagi Gaara. Selama ia mengenal Sai di tempat kerja, ia tak pernah mendengar teman-temannya di tempat kerja menyebut-nyebut Sai sudah memiliki pacar—sekalipun mereka terlihat sangat akrab satu sama lain. Ia pun tidak pernah bertanya.

Karena privasi? Sepertinya.

Gaara bukanlah tipe orang yang sok ingin tahu tentang kehidupan orang lain diluar pekerjaan. Ia sendiri punya privasi dan akan merasa terganggu kalau orang-orang ada yang bertanya tentang hal yang bersangkutan dengan privasinya. Hanya saja—sekali lagi—rasa penasaran seringkali menang, dan menyelinap ke relung pikirannya.

Seperti ini misalkan;

"Maaf sebelumnya, apa Sabaku-san seorang homophobia?"

Gaara mengerejapkan matanya dengan interval yang begitu cepat. "...maksud Yamato-san?"

"Kau tahu... yah... apa aku harus mengatakannya? Pacar si pucat ini—ah, tadi kita sudah mengasumsikannya seperti itu—seorang laki-laki."

.

Naruto tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Sai hari ini. Setelah mengatakan hal yang belum mereka berdua sepakati pada Sasuke, dan melimpahkan sisa penjelasannya padanya untuk disampaikan pada si Uchiha (sungguh, dia bahkan tak mampu menyampaikannya tadi dan meminta waktu pada Sasuke untuk disampaikan lain waktu), sampai detik ini Sai belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Naruto memandang ke arah jam dinding berulang kali sejak ia sampai di rumah. Ponselnya tak juga luput mencoba mengirim pesan singkat yang tak dibalas maupun panggilan telepon yang tak juga diangkat. Demi Tuhan, ini hampir tengah malam!

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Sai tidak pulang di jam-jam seperti ini, tapi setidaknya si pucat sialan itu akan memberi kabar sebelumnya, bukannya membuatnya khawatir seperti ini!

Dia juga tidak berbicara lama dengan Sasuke setelah ia menolak untuk mengungkapkan alasan kebersamaannya dengan Sai saat itu juga. Orang yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya itu ada urusan katanya, menyangkut tempat kerja barunya yang membutuhkannya saat itu juga—setelah menerima telepon dari entah siapa.

Ia kembali mencoba menelepon nomor Sai, dan kembali tak ada respon sampai seseorang di luar sana mengangkat teleponnya.

_"Halo?"_

Tunggu. Itu bukan suara Sai. Buru-buru Naruto membalas, "Siapa kau?"

**end of chapter two.**

.

**footnote:** Akhirnya saya bukan jadi anak SMA lagi TAT /kemudian dikemplang/ Oke, anak kelas tiga lainnya masih dalam euforia corat-coret baju SMA-nya sedangkan saya yang cuma bisa diem di rumah nunggu surat pemberitahuan kelulusan resminya dari kemarin, dan kemudian mutusin buat ngetik lanjutan fic ini dan voila~ chapter 2 beres!

Makasih banget buat yang udah baca, favers, folowers dan **Sacchi Riddle****, ****babyyming****, ****Ahn Ryuuki****, **dan **maruka** yang udah nyempetin buat review!

Yang lainnya udah saya bales lewat PM, dan ini balesan buat **maruka**: Makasih banyak! Alasannya Sai mau menerima Naruto pasti bakal ketahuan sekitar dua-tiga chapter lagi, jangan bosen nunggu ya, ini udah dilanjut :)

Untuk chapter selanjutnya, saya gak yakin bisa apdet secepet ini, tapi bakal saya usahain sebelum saya tenggelam buat persiapan sbmptn.

_Minna, mind to review?_

**-ame**


	3. The Situation Forced

**Roles**

**by kurohaname**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**warn:** Ini _boys love_, ini _shounen-ai_, atau apapun itu sebutannya untuk dua orang laki-laki yang saling berbagi afeksi. Mungkin OOC, mungkin juga IC, tergantung bagaimana cerita membawa. _Possibly Fanon/Alternate Universe_. Rate mungkin naik di chapter-chapter mendatang.

.

**Three—The Situation Forced**

.

Vibrasi di dalam jaket Sai baru diketahui oleh Gaara setelah ia melepasnya dari tubuh si raven. Perlahan Gaara membaringkan tubuh Sai ke kasur miliknya. Sesekali terdengar gumaman Sai yang tidak bisa ditangkap Gaara apa maksudnya.

Sai yang benar-benar mabuk sama sekali tak bisa ditanyai soal tempat di mana ia tinggal. Mengingat apa yang dikatakan Yamato soal kemungkinan Sai yang sedang ada masalah dengan sebut-saja-pacarnya itu, mereka berdua sepakat untuk tidak menghubungi si pacar—lagipula Gaara sendiri tak tahu siapa dan bagaimana cara menghubunginya.

Pada awalnya Yamato-lah yang akan membawa Sai untuk menginap di rumahnya yang tak jauh dari kedai kecil miliknya. Hanya saja Gaara yang merasa lebih bertanggung jawab karena ia datang bersama Sai, meminta agar Sai ikut pulang dengannya. Butuh waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit sampai mereka berdua sampai di tempat tinggal Gaara. Sebuah apartemen yang tidak terlalu besar dan sederhana.

Pemuda Sabaku itu merogoh saku dalam jaket rekan kerja mabuknya, menemukan benda persegi panjang pipih yang kemudian berhenti bervibrasi. Ia menemukan sembilan pesan singkat dan dua puluh tiga panggilan tak terjawab dari nomor kontak yang sama.

_Dickless._

Ia mengerutkan keningnya melihat nama dari si pengontak yang diberikan oleh si pemilik ponsel android hitam di tangannya.

Ia tercenung kemudian. Menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus menelepon balik dengan ponsel milik Sai untuk memberitahukan keadaannya—mungkin saja si penelpon khawatir—atau membiarkannya saja, menunggu esok hari agar Sai sendiri yang menceritakan keadaannya. Ia hampir saja melempar ponsel di tangannya itu ketika panggilan lain masuk dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi Gaara mengusap shape dial di layar dan menempelkan android hitam itu di telinganya.

"Halo?" Ia berusaha sesopan mungkin. Tapi yang didapatnya malah pertanyaan tergesa dan bernada sinis.

"_Siapa kau?"_

Gaara menarik napas sebelum menghembuskannya sedikit dan menjawab, "Saya Sabaku Gaara, rekan kerja Shimura-san."

"_Dimana Sai? Dan mengapa kau bisa memegang ponselnya?"_ Dari cara ia memanggil nama Sai, dan bagaimana ia berbicara dari seberang telepon, kentara sekali si _dickless_ ini diliputi rasa kesal.

"Shimura-san ada di rumahku, dia mabuk berat."

Ada jeda sebelum orang di seberang telepon menyahut, _"Dimana alamat rumahmu? Aku akan menjemputnya."_

"Maaf menyela, _Dickless-san_—"

"_D-DICKLESS_?!" si penelepon meraung garang. _"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto!"_

"Ah—maaf, Uzumaki-san. Shimura-san menamai anda seperti itu di kontaknya, jadi—"

Dua kali omongan Gaara disela oleh Naruto. _"Dimana alamat rumahmu?"_ Dan dua kali Naruto mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama.

"Uzumaki-san, maaf kalau saya lancang. Tapi, akan membuat keadaan Shimura-san memburuk kalau kau membawanya pulang sekarang."

Naruto diam lagi.

"Bisakah Shimura-san menginap saja di tempat saya untuk semalam?"

Naruto masih tak bersuara, sampai ia mendengar hembusan napas panjang. _"Terserahmulah."_

"Terima kasih."

"_Sampaikan padanya aku butuh bicara dengannya setelah ini."_

"Baik."

"_Dan satu lagi, pastikan dia menganti nama kontakku di ponselnya!"_

Setelah itu, telepon diputus sepihak oleh Naruto.

Gaara memandang layar ponsel itu sebelum meletakkannya di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Jaket Sai yang masih ada di tangannya ia gantungkan di _capstock_ di belakang pintu.

Gaara kembali memastikan keadaan Sai lewat ekor matanya sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia tak yakin bisa tidur malam ini.

.

Kelopak matanya berkedut ketika merasakan partikel cahaya membombandir wajahnya secara tiba-tiba. Hal yang dilihatnya pertama kali setelah memfokuskan pandangannya selagi mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih tercerai-berai adalah ruangan minimalis yang begitu asing baginya. Di samping ranjang, seseorang berdiri sambil membuka gorden jendela.

"G-Gaara?"

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Shimura-san."

Yang dirasakannya kemudian adalah kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut dan perutnya yang sedikit bergolak. Cepat-cepat ia menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan menahan mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"T-toilet..."

.

Sai merasa perutnya benar-benar kosong setelah ia memuntahkan semuanya di toilet yang ditunjuk oleh Gaara. Meskipun dirinya telah berkali-kali mabuk sebelumnya, ia begitu membenci keadaannya setelahnya. Hangover seperti mimpi buruk untuknya.

"Ini, minumlah." Gaara menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat untuknya, diterima dengan tangan yang agak gemetar. Ia menghabiskan teh yang diberikan Gaara dalam beberapa teguk.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya kemudian, memberikan cangkir kosong di tangannya kembali pada Gaara.

"Tadi malam, Uzumaki-san meneleponmu." Untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua bulan terakhir, Gaara memulai untuk membuka suara setelah hening beberapa saat.

Sai mengerutkan keningnya setelah berhasil menangkap maksud kalimat yang diucapkan pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu. Ia yakin Gaara tidak kenal dengan Naruto, dan nama Naruto di kontaknya pun—

"Kau meneleponnya?" Sai melempar pertanyaan kecil kemudian.

"Secara teknis, tidak." Gaara berjalan ke arah ruang tengah dan mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi berpelitur, diikuti oleh si pucat. "Dia meneleponmu berulang kali. Kau tertidur dan aku menjawab teleponnya."

"Katanya?"

"Dia ingin kau mengganti namanya di ponselmu."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Sai agak sangsi. Ia sudah menamai si surai pirang itu dengan nama pemberiannya sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu, awal-awal perkenalan mereka. Sempat Naruto mencoba mengganti nama kontaknya berkali-kali dan berakhir seperti semula hingga akhirnya dia menyerah. Mungkin karena malu?

"Apa dia yang Yamato-san maksud dengan sebut-saja-pacarmu?" Gaara mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membentuk sign tanda kutip pada frase terakhir yang diucapkannya.

Sai mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung sebelum membalas. "Maksudmu Naruto?" Gaara mengangguk kecil sebagai ganti jawaban. "Senpai itu... apa saja yang ia ceritakan padamu tentangku?"

"Tidak banyak. Hanya kau yang pernah membuat semua pelanggannya pergi dalam satu malam."

Sai meringis kecil. Mengingat wajah suram yang diberikan Yamato padanya setelah Senpai-nya itu menceritakan betapa menyebalkannya dia saat mabuk di tengah-tengah _deadline_ hanya karena desainnya ditolak mentah-mentah saat rapat terakhir—ada miskomunikasi sebenarnya tentang tema yang dibawakan redaksi mereka untuk bulan itu ke para staff. Karena kejadian itu, hampir setengah tahun penuh ia tak sanggup bertemu muka dengan satu dari sedikitnya teman di sekolahnya dulu.

"Dan tentang Uzumaki-san, maaf, bisa dibilang aku yang meminta," lanjut Gaara agak bersalah.

"Tak perlu meminta maaf, lagipula sebentar lagi kami akan berpisah," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Kembali memancing rasa penasaran Gaara, jiwa jurnalisnya menggebu-gebu, tapi pemuda itu memilih untuk tak bertanya dulu, menunggu tanda dari Sai—sudah cukup dengan tadi malam.

(Terkadang Gaara merasa dirinya munafik. Di satu sisi, ia merasa mengorek informasi adalah hidupnya sebagai pencari berita. Tetapi ia juga—meskipun selalu berpegang teguh pada prinsipnya untuk tak mencampuri privasi orang lain, pada akhirnya prinsip itu hanya menjadi pedang bermata dua baginya. Adapun mengapa ia lebih memilih divisi politik dan skandal ketimbang divisi gosip yang digeluti oleh salah seorang rekan bermarga Yamanaka.)

Namun Sai berinisiatif untuk melanjutkan. Ia melirik sekilas pada Gaara yang menatap lekat padanya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. "Hubungan kami cukup rumit. Meskipun kami tinggal bersama, melakukan banyak hal seperti kekasih kebanyakan... pada kenyataannya kami tidak saling menyukai—atau dipaksa untuk itu."

Gaara masih tetap diam. "Aku bertaruh pasti banyak pertanyaan di kepalamu, Gaara-kun."

Sai menunggu untuk sebuah pertanyaan. Gaara menyerah. "Kalau kalian tidak saling suka, lantas mengapa kalian bersama?"

Jeda.

"Keadaan memaksa kami." Sai masih mengulas senyum di wajahnya. "Dan akan sangat panjang kalau aku menceritakannya sekarang," tambahnya sembari melihat waktu pada jam dinding di ruang tengah. Aneh, padahal ia menunggu Gaara bertanya. Berpikir kalau tak ada salahnya untuk bercerita pada si jurnalis di hadapannya sebelumnya.

"Lain kali, mungkin," tukas Gaara tak peduli, menengahi keheningan yang lagi-lagi menyusup masuk. Ia kembali bangkit dari duduknya sembari membawa cangkir bekas Sai. "Ponselmu ada di kamarku, di atas meja di samping tempat tidur. Kau perlu memberitahukan keadaanmu pada Uzumaki-san, ngomong-ngomong."

.

Sai duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dengan ponsel di tangannya. Tak kuat menahan dengusan kecil yang lolos dari bibirnya ketika membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Naruto padanya. Dengan pasti dapat membayangkan raut wajah si pirang.

**[Sialan kau, Sai! Kenapa kau bilang pada Sasuke?! Kita belum sepakat soal hal ini, aku tunggu kau dan penjelasanmu di rumah!]**

**[Kau baca pesanku tidak sih?]**

Sai terkikik kecil. _ Aku membacanya kok_.

**[Jangan mengabaikan teleponku, Saidiot! Angkat teleponnya atau aku hajar kau nanti!]**

_Aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukannya._

**[Kau dimana?]**

_Kau sudah tahu aku ada di mana._

**[Kalau kau tidak berani mengangkat teleponku, setidaknya balas pesan ini, bodoh!]**

**[Aku akan benar-benar menghajarmu nanti.]**

_Kau tidak mungkin melakukannya, Naruto._

**[Heh, kau masih hidup kan?]**

_Tentu. _

**[Cepat pulang idiot, ini hampir tengah malam.]**

Senyumnya tidak lama tertempel di wajahnya. Jari-jarinya membeku di atas layar ponselnya saat ia mencapai pesan yang terakhir.

**[Jangan buat aku khawatir.]**

"Dasar bodoh..." desisnya sepelan mungkin. "Kau mulai melanggar peraturannya, Naruto..."

Jari-jarinya kembali berlari di atas layar. Menjelajah memasuki log kontak dan mengetik cepat di atas kotak pencarian. Setelah menemukan apa yang diinginkannya, tanpa pikir panjang ia mulai men-dial.

Butuh sepuluh detik sampai panggilannya tersambung, dan lebih lama dari itu sampai Naruto mengangkat teleponnya. _"Sai?"_

"Ini aku. Kau ada di mana sekarang?"

Jeda dua detik sebelum Naruto menyahut. _"...kantor."_

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

"_Tatapan bosku yang mengganggu. Kami sedang rapat,"_ ujar Naruto agak kesal.

"Maaf..."

"_Jangan dihiraukan,"_ Naruto mencoba menenangkan. _"Kau sudah pulang?"_

"Belum. Kau sibuk sampai sore?"

Terdengar omelan yang diasumsikan olehnya dari bos Naruto. _"Oh, sial... sebentar lagi, Pak!"_ Lalu ia kembali pada Sai, _"Hari ini aku lembur, ada kemungkinan juga menginap di kantor."_

"Oh..." nadanya terdengar kecewa di telinganya sendiri. Sai merutuki dirinya dalam hati. "Rencananya aku ingin membicarakan soal tadi malam—aku cuma sebentar di kantor hari ini. Kau juga kan yang memintanya, Naru."

"_Aaargh... baiklah, kita akan membicarakannya besok setelah aku selesai bekerja. Keberatan?"_

"Tidak. Aku akan tutup teleponnya. Maaf sudah mengganggumu, Naru."

Keheningan sudah terlalu sering menyapanya sekarang. Sai menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia kemudian menoleh pada bingkai pintu di mana Gaara berdiri diam sambil menatap intens padanya—akhir-akhir ini entah mengapa ia lebih sering mendapati Gaara memandanginya tanpa ragu seperti saat ini.

"Shimura-san, apa kau lapar?" tanyanya. Mengingatkan Sai tentang ia yang belum juga mengisi lambungnya—kecuali dengan alkohol yang dimuntahkannya lagi—sejak kemarin siang.

.

Lengan Kiba menjerat lehernya ketika Sai hendak menuju salah satu meja kantin yang kosong dengan nampan penuh makanan di tangan. Kalau saja ia tidak bisa mengontrol fokusnya, bisa jadi sup miso di tangannya tumpah dan mengotori lantai. "Kau mengagetkanku," protesnya kesal. Si tersangka hanya memberikan cengiran lebar sebagai balasan.

"Maaf, terlalu _excited_ dengan yang tadi pagi," ujar Kiba diiringi tawa. Sai memutar kedua bola matanya tak peduli.

Tubuhnya kemudian digiring ke meja lain di pojok kantin kantor, ada nampan dengan menu makan siang yang tak jauh berbeda dengan yang dibawanya—berasumsi kalau itu milik si pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik.

Sai jelas tahu kalau Kiba ada maunya jika ia bersikap seperti ini. Bergaul dengannya cukup lama sejak kuliah, membuat si pucat hapal dengan tabiat adik tingkatnya satu ini.

"_So_, kau punya _affair_ dengan Gaara?"

Sai memandang tajam ke arah Kiba.

"Pesta kemarin malam, cuma kalian berdua yang tidak datang," lanjutnya, seolah tatapan intimidasi Sai yang barusan tak berefek padanya.

"Aku ada acara dengan Naruto," ucap Sai sambil menyendok kuah sup ke dalam mulutnya. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah nampan Kiba yang belum tersentuh.

"Dan gagal, begitu? Lalu kau akhirnya memilih untuk _hang-out _bersama Gaara," senyum usil tercetak di wajahnya, "Apa kalian berdua sampai di ranjang?"

Sai menginjak kaki Kiba sekeras yang dia bisa, kemudian memberikan tatapan membunuh secara cuma-cuma. "Jangan asal ngomong kau, _dog-boy_."

"Oh sial, itu sakit sekali Sai!" Kiba mengaduh kesakitan. "Tapi kau menginap di rumah Gaara, kan?"

Sai pura-pura asyik dengan potongan-potongan tahu di mangkuknya. "Demi Tuhan, jangan coba mengelak, Sai!"

"Kau punya bukti?"

"Tentu saja, brengsek. Satu; kau masih memakai bajumu yang kemarin, dan dua; kau datang bersama si Sabaku itu pagi ini!"

"Bisa saja aku berpapasan dengannya di halte bus dan dia memberiku tumpangan."

"_Hell yeah_, aku bertanya padanya dan dia berkata kalau kau memang menginap di tempatnya."

"Apa itu penting, Kiba?" Sai kembali melirik sup miso di nampan Kiba, berpikir kalau ia bisa memintanya setengah—punyanya sudah habis, dan nasi di nampannya masih tersisa.

"Kau bercanda! Itu benar-benar penting!" sungutnya berapi-api disertai gebrakan di atas meja yang cukup membuat kuah miso di nampan Kiba tercecer ke meja. Sai mengerutkan kedua alisnya tak suka.

"Kau memperhatikan aku tidak?" tanya si _brunette_ ketus mendapati keping hitam Sai malah memandangi nampannya sedari tadi.

"Boleh aku minta sup miso punyamu?"

Kiba _facepalm_. "Terserahmu sajalah," jawabnya gerah.

Kali ini Kiba lebih tenang. Tangannya yang menyangga dagunya ditumpukan di atas meja. Memandangi Sai yang hampir menghabiskan makan siangnya. Ia lantas berpindah pada nampannya sendiri, tak berniat lagi menyentuhnya. Mendadak kenyang hanya dengan melihat betapa lahapnya si _layout designer_.

Masuk dalam kategori jarang melihat Sai makan siang di kantin kantor. Karena hampir dari seluruh waktu istirahatnya dihabiskan bersama si sial Naruto—kecuali kalau Sai benar-benar sibuk sampai melupakan lambungnya sendiri, lihat saja tubuhnya yang kurus kering itu.

Ia juga tak habis pikir mengapa kebanyakan orang di kantor sama sekali tak curiga dengan kebiasaan Sai yang satu ini. Meskipun sempat asumsi tentang pacar mengudara jauh sebelum Gaara bekerja dengan mereka berkat salah seorang wartawan dari divisi gosip, untungnya Ino bisa mematahkannya karena ia tahu tentang hubungan rumit Sai dengan Naruto.

"Pertanyaan, kenapa kau bisa berakhir menginap di tempatnya?" Kiba kembali membuka mulutnya setelah Sai selesai dengan kudapannya.

"Itu..." Sai menyingkirkan nampannya ke pinggir, kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Karena aku dan Naruto bertemu Sasuke—"

"Serius?!"

"Jangan membentakku di depan mukaku, air liurmu terciprat kemana-mana, Kiba."

"Tak bisa mengontrolnya, maaf," Kiba terkekeh santai, namun wajahnya kembali serius sepersekian detik setelahnya. "Kau serius soal Sasuke?"

Sai menghembuskan napas lelah. "Aku sedang tidak ada mood untuk bercanda."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kita bahas Sasuke nanti. Lanjutkan yang tadi," ucap Kiba sekenanya. Sai kembali memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Sampai di—oh, aku membeberkan tentang hubunganku dengan Naruto, setelah itu pergi dari sana dengan alibi jaket yang ketinggalan di kantor."

"Kau nekat!" Kiba lagi-lagi menggebrak meja, kali ini memancing rasa penasaran rekan-rekan kantor mereka karena kantin menjadi semakin ramai, tetapi si _brunette_ tak ambil peduli. Sai memijat dahinya melihat kelakuan adik tingkatnya, kepalanya mendadak pusing. "Reaksi Sasuke?"

"Aku kehabisan kata-kata untuk mendeskripsikannya. Ekspresinya terlalu... lucu."

"Lucu? Ha! Kau psikopat," komentar Kiba pedas.

Sai hanya tertawa, tak mengelak ataupun membenarkan ejekan Kiba. Ia lantas melanjutkan, "Ketika mengambil jaketku di kantor, aku malah bertemu dengan Gaara. Kemudian mengajaknya minum di tempat Yamato-senpai. Aku mabuk dan dia membawaku ke rumahnya."

"Apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

"Pada ponselku, mungkin—dia menjawab telepon Naruto."

"Dia tahu tentang kau dan Naruto jadi?" Kiba mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak sepenuhnya tahu. Yamato-senpai hanya sedikit membeberkannya."

"Oh..."

"Hanya itu?"

Kiba refleks menyentil dahi Sai. "Aku sedang berpikir, bodoh. Kau mungkin sadar—karena aku dan Hinata dan yang lainnya juga merasa begitu—Gaara menaruh perhatian lebih padamu. Bukan seperti layaknya teman, tapi mengarah pada sesuatu yang terdengar romantis."

"Kalimatmu, Kiba... Hinata-chan pasti akan senang dimodusi olehmu."

"Ja-jangan membahas itu, bodoh!" wajahnya agak memerah. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kantin dan menemukan Hinata sedang mengobrol bersama para rekan wanita lainnya. Terlihat ramai.

"Aku juga tidak ingin membahas tentang hal itu, tapi kau malah memancingku."

"Memancing darimananya?!" sungut Kiba tak terima. Sai kadang-kadang bisa membuat emosinya naik turun seperti sekarang. Tapi ia kembali mengingat tujuan awalnya untuk mengajak ngobrol si kakak tingkat. "Oke, oke. Lupakan soal kalimat yang aku katakan sebelumnya. Bagaimana kalau kita membahas soal Sasuke lagi? Jujur aku masih penasaran."

Sai mengangguk, senyum _trademark_-nya sedikit luntur, tak hilang sepenuhnya. Sejujurnya ia tak mau membahas tentang Sasuke, tetapi Kiba akan terus memaksa sampai ia mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

"Kapan dia kembali ke Konoha?"

"Sasuke? Hmm...sekitar dua minggu yang lalu, mungkin lebih."

"Dan dia mencari Naruto?"

"Tentu, lewat Sakura."

"Hoo... bagaimana keadaan Sakura?"

"Kau memperpanjang masalah, _dog-boy_."

"Kebiasaan, maaf, tidak semudah itu dihilangkan." Sai menggerutu entah apa. Kiba meringis kecil.

"Lalu, kau dan Naruto?"

"Sejak awal kami bukan apa-apa, ingat? Kau sendiri orang yang pertama kali tahu tentang hal ini lima tahun lalu."

"Ah, benar... tapi, Sasuke kembali ke Konoha?" nadanya seolah tak percaya.

"Jangan mengulangi pertanyaan yang sudah kujawab, Kiba. Kau menyebalkan."

"Maaf, rasanya sudah lama sekali sampai-sampai aku lupa kalau kalian berdua—maksudku kau dan Naruto—hanya berpura-pura," ujar Kiba. Sai tak ambil peduli.

"Aku butuh apartemen baru." Kali ini Sai yang _out-of-topic_. Ia memainkan sedotan jusnya yang menganggur. "Apa di sekitar tempatmu ada apartemen yang kosong?"

"Mana aku tahu, tanya agen saja sana."

Ia menggigit salah satu dinding di dalam mulutnya. "...tak ada salahnya bertanya kan."

"Oh, satu pertanyaan lagi; yang sukses menghantuiku selama lima tahun terakhir."

"Hm?"

"Meskipun kesepakatan kalian akan berakhir setelah Sasuke kembali—sepertinya memang sudah berakhir sih—kalian berdua berkelakuan seperti pasangan betulan. Melakukan berbagai hal bersama, termasuk keputusan kalian untuk tinggal satu atap tiga tahun yang lalu, berbagi ciuman sampai, kau tahu, seks."

"Benarkah? Kau terlihat berlebihan, Kiba."

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Aku yakin kalian sering melakukannya!"

"Bilang saja kau iri karena belum bisa melakukannya dengan Hinata-chan."

"Kami harus menikah dulu! Menikah!"

"Benar... Hiashi-san yang agak kolot itu pasti tidak rela anaknya hamil di luar nikah."

"Aku belum sampai ke pertanyaannya!"

"Baiklah. Pertanyaannya?"

Kiba berdeham, "Apa akan ada kesempatan untuk kalian saling jatuh cinta?"

Sedotan jus di tangannya menjadi tak menarik lagi untuk Sai. "Itu melanggar kesepakatan awal kami." Ia menolak untuk menatap iris kecoklatan Kiba.

"Jadi tak ada kesempatan?"

Sai menghela napas. "...ya."

"Benar-benar tak ada kesempatan?"

"Hu-um."

"Serius?"

"Dia sudah punya orang yang ingin dia cintai."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Kiba merutuki mulutnya yang tak bisa berhenti, lalu memilih untuk tidak memancing Sai lebih jauh setelah melihat kilat aneh di mata si pucat. Miris, ia tahu betul apa artinya. Lantas mencoba memancing Sai dengan topik pembicaraan yang baru.

"Sai, aku minta pendapatmu soal kencanku dengan Hinata besok."

.

Ada yang berbeda pada tempat tinggalnya padahal Naruto hanya tak pulang sehari. Tumpukkan kardus yang terisi penuh di sudut ruang tamu, serta beberapa spot yang terlihat lengang menjadi alasan untuknya berpikir demikian.

Sai duduk selonjoran di atas sofa dengan laptop menyala di paha, mengambil hampir semua tempat—agaknya tak peduli dengan kedatangan si pirang. Di mulutnya terselip sebatang pocky yang terlihat masih utuh.

Naruto sedikit kesal dengan Sai yang tak mengindahkan kedatangannya. Ia menghampiri si pria pucat dan menarik batang pocky rasa vanilla itu keluar dari mulutnya, membuat kaget Sai dengan perbuatan Naruto yang tiba-tiba. "Hei!"

Sai yang sempat ingin protes tertahan ketika Naruto memerangkap mulut Sai dengan miliknya. Satu detik, dua detik, dan otaknya kembali bekerja. Kedua tangannya lantas mendorong dada Naruto agar ciuman mereka terlepas. Saliva Naruto yang tertinggal di bibirnya ia susut dengan punggung tangannya. Keping oniksnya menatap tak percaya ke arah si pirang.

"Kau aneh," ujar Naruto, matanya ikut menyipit.

"Kau yang aneh," timpal Sai setengah berteriak. Ia menarik napas, mencoba mengontrol emosinya. "Ini sudah berakhir, Naru..." Ia merubah posisi duduknya dan membiarkan Naruto duduk di sampingnya.

Naruto memijat pelipisnya, "Ya, kau benar..." Tangannya kemudian menunjuk tumpukkan kardus yang dilihatnya saat ia baru tiba dari kantor, "Lalu itu semua?"

"Aku akan pindah, tentu saja."

"Secepat itu?"

"Apakah masih ada alasan untukku tetap tinggal di sini setelah Sasuke kembali?" pertanyaan dijawab pertanyaan. Naruto tercenung dibuatnya.

"T-tapi, maksudku, kenapa bukan kau yang tinggal? Harusnya aku yang—"

"Aku yang pindah, kau yang tetap tinggal. Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku," Sai menyela. Ia melipat laptopnya dan beranjak dari sofa. "Lagipula aku sudah menemukan apartemen yang strategis dan lumayan dekat dari kanto—"

Tubuhnya membeku saat kedua tangan Naruto mencengkram kerah kausnya. Pegangannya pada laptopnya melemas hingga benda itu jatuh dan menimbulkan suara bedebam. Sai hanya berharap laptopnya bisa kembali menyala nanti.

Gigi-gigi Naruto bergemeletuk menahan amarah. "Jangan seenaknya sendiri, brengsek," desisnya emosi. Ia semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya ketika Sai menghindari tatapannya. "Kemarin lusa, dan sekarang... kau membuat keputusan sendiri tanpa bertanya tentang pendapatku!"

"Jangan mengabaikanku, sialan!" umpatnya lagi, merespon Sai yang menolak membuka suaranya.

"Aku lelah, Naruto," bisik Sai tenggelam, ekspresinya tak terbaca.

Cengkraman itu mengendur dan terlepas. Sai mundur selangkah. "Aku hanya ingin semua hal gila ini cepat selesai." Kedua tangannya mengepal, namun ia mengulas sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan. "Kau dan aku, sebelum dan setelah Sasuke kembali, kita berdua bukan apa-apa."

**end of chapter three.**

.

**review's reply.**

**ageha haruna**(makasih udah ngingetin ageha-san :') mudah-mudahan di chapter ini gak ada typo.), **reincanz anquez** (kuro-sama janai, ame da! /dikemplang/ iya dong babang Sai kuduwajibperlu unyu di fic ini hagshags, dan plis ini perut mendadak mules pas liat kata 'girly' :'D /abaikan/ ISYFILWY lanjut awas kalo enggak dilempar ke balong kamu.), **maruka** (maruka-chan, saya apdet sporadis btw, jangan terlalu ngeharepin apdet konstan yaaa :') tapi saya usahain gak sampe dua bulan sekali haha /dor/ ini dilanjut kok), **babyyming** (ada kamu, ada kamu :D ending pasti narusai kok, tenang aja... soal sasu saya juga gak tau kenapa bisa jadi gitu, agak 'girly' wks :'( /pinjam kata-kata rein/), **Sacchi Riddle** (ini dilanjut yaa~), **Ahn Ryuuki** (makasih banyak! saya cuma puas sama nilai indo-nya btw /desh/ gapapa kok, tenang aja... semoga puas dengan chapter ini:D ), **jimae407203** (salam kenal juga Vian-san! mendukung GaaSai? ini dilanjut ya :) ), **Neriel-Chan** (Sai terikat dengan kesepakatan mereka, lebih jelasnya bakal ada di chapter setelah chapter depan. Well yeah, ini gak ada tag angst kaan? Semoga chapter ini gak terlalu lama :') ), **naomikaze**(mudah-mudahan jadi terus suka narusai yaa /eh/ ini apdet, selamat membaca~).

**.**

**footnote: **maaf ya duh maaf kalo chapter ini agak alay ato gimana gitu, kapan-kapan deh saya edit lagi :') terus soal umur Gaara di chapter sebelumnya kan 25 tuh, harusnya 24 ;;;; settingnya kan di awal musim gugur, terus Gaara ultahnya bulan Januari... takutnya rada aneh entah ke depannya. makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, review, ngefav dan follow, kalian semua keren hagshags

**-ame.**


	4. Run

"Kau dan aku, sebelum dan setelah Sasuke kembali, kita berdua bukan apa-apa..."

Tanpa sadar Sai menahan laju napasnya. Ia tak bermaksud memancing emosi Naruto ke permukaan dengan keputusannya yang seenaknya sendiri. Namun hal yang paling ditakutinya setelah tinggal bersama si pirang sekian lama membuatnya menjadi tak sabaran. Ia ingin semuanya cepat selesai—bahkan kali pertama sejak ia mendengar kalau Sasuke kembali ke Konoha dari mulut si wanita berambut _bubble gum_ kurang dari dua minggu yang lalu.

Sai masih tak berani menatap Naruto yang memandangnya garang. "Aku mengantuk," timpalnya kemudian dengan nada lelah. "Kau bebas menggunakan kamar itu, aku akan tidur di studio sampai aku pindah nant—"

Pukulan dilayangkan Naruto tanpa aba-aba. Diikuti oleh tubuhnya yang jatuh ke lantai, Sai merasa pipinya memanas, rasa sakit menjalar setelahnya.

Napas si pirang memburu, "Persetan dengan tempat tinggal! Kalau mau pindah, ya pindah saja sana!" bentaknya dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. Suara debam pintu mengiringi kepergian Naruto setelah ia meraih jas dan tas kerjanya yang ia simpan sementara di sofa.

Naruto pergi ke luar, meninggalkan Sai yang terduduk di lantai sambil meraba pipinya yang memar. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya; semarah itukah Naruto padanya?

**.**

**Roles**

**by kurohaname**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

(warning sama seperti chapter sebelumnya)

.

**Four—Run**

.

"Sial!"

Kaki Naruto berkali-kali menendang tiang lampu jalan di pinggir gedung apartemennya sambil terus-menerus mengumpat. Tak ambil peduli pada orang-orang yang melewatinya sambil berbisik dan melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Mulutnya masih sempat bersumpah-serapah ketika ia meninggalkan halaman gedung. Tidak berbalik menuju basement apartemennya untuk sekedar mengambil mobilnya yang terparkir di sana. Tangannya disarungkan ke saku celana dan ia mulai berjalan tanpa arah.

Ia terlalu sibuk berpikir sampai tak sadar ia sudah beberapa kali menabrak pejalan kaki yang berlawanan arah dengannya. Disahutpun ia tak berbalik. Hingga sebuah tangan menarik bahunya kasar dan melayangkan sebuah tinju yang tak kalah kuat dari yang baru saja ia berikan pada Sai kurang dari satu jam yang lalu.

Jeritan seorang gadis SMA menyapa indra pendengarannya. Orang-orang di sekitarnya mendadak menghentikan langkahnya. Pukulan yang diberikan entah oleh siapa kepadanya berhasil mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Naruto. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar, kebanyakan bertanya-tanya tentang mengapa ia dipukul—yang Naruto sendiri tak tahu, ia terlalu sibuk berpikir.

Naruto terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang, dahinya berkerut ketika sadar matanya menangkap berbotol-botol pilox yang tersebar di sekitarnya. Sebuah kardus kosong—otaknya cepat memproses kalau kardus itu adalah tempat seharusnya kaleng-kaleng cat semprot itu berada—tergeletak di dekat orang yang baru saja memukulnya.

Ia meraba sudut bibirnya yang terasa perih, dilihatnya jempolnya menyapu setitik darah dari sana. Matanya memicing tak suka. Belum sempat ia buka suara untuk protes, satu pukulan lagi Naruto terima.

Air muka Naruto semakin mengeruh. Sayang, pria yang baru saja memukulnya tidak menyadari kalau ia baru mengusik seekor rubah yang berada di ambang _chaos_. Pernahkah Naruto berkata padanya kalau dulu saat ia SMA, berkelahi masuk ke dalam salah satu hobinya selain menggoda sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke?

Naruto dengan senang hati mengembalikan tinju si pria cat semprot. Lebih keras sampai tubuh pria yang kurang lebih sama dengannya itu tersungkur ke tanah. Si pria cat semprot segera bangkit, meludah ke jalan sebelum kepalan tangannya mampir di perut Naruto. Keduanya saling baku hantam dan seimbang. Kerumunan di sekitar mereka semakin riuh.

Beberapa orang mencoba melerai, namun keduanya sangat sulit dihentikan.

Pada saat itu, tubuhnya terus bergerak untuk memukul dan menendang, tetapi jauh di dalam kesadarannya ia melakukan semua itu hanya untuk menyalurkan emosinya. Masa bodoh dengan alasan mengapa si pria cat semprot menghadangnya dan memukulnya duluan, atau tentang kaleng-kaleng pilox yang berserakan itu. Ia tak peduli.

Tak lama kemudian, tiga orang polisi datang memisahkan Naruto dan si pria cat sambil menodongkan pistol ke arah mereka berdua.

"Kalian berdua, ikut kami ke kantor polisi!"

.

Sasuke memijat pelipisnya. Tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Naruto yang menghubunginya ketika ia dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartemennya. Ia berjalan keluar kantor polisi diikuti oleh si pembuat onar, dan disambut hembusan angin malam Konoha yang menusuk tulang.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Sasuke," ujar Naruto bersalah. Kalau bukan karena ia yang sedang bertengkar dengan Sai, Naruto tak akan menghubungi Sasuke dan meminta bantuan untuk membuatkan jaminan agar ia bisa dibebaskan.

(Naruto tak mengelak; lima tahun membuatnya ketergantungan dengan pria kurus yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu.)

"Kukira tujuh tahun membuatmu berubah, _Dobe_. Ternyata berkelahi masih menjadi salah satu hobimu." Sasuke tersenyum sinis ke arahnya, "Ingatkah kau tentang bagaimana kau merepotkan wali kelas kita dulu saat SMA dengan kelakuanmu itu, Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Kebetulan saja ini terjadi ketika kau kembali." Naruto melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, "Bukan aku yang memulai," imbuhnya membela diri. Mukanya yang babak belur semakin ngilu saja saat Sasuke menyentil pipinya. "Tapi kau yang memancingnya duluan."

Sasuke kembali berjalan ke arah tempat parkir. "Memangnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan waktu itu, _Dobe_?"

Naruto diam sejenak, lantas membuang muka, "Tak ada."

"Bohong."

"Kubilang tak ada ya tak ada, _Teme_!"

Sasuke menatap si pirang beberapa saat sebelum mengeluarkan kunci mobil di saku jasnya. Suara beep terdengar sebelum ia membuka pintu mobil. "Masuklah, Naruto. Kita ke apartemenku dulu, mengobati lukamu."

.

Dua cup kosong bekas ramen instan dibiarkan begitu saja di atas meja bersama beberapa obat-obatan dan antiseptik bekas mengobati luka. Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah terisi penuh. Wajahnya penuh kepuasan.

"Kenyangnya~" ia tersenyum gembira. Sasuke mencibirnya. Ia baru saja keluar dari kamarnya setelah mengganti pakaiannya. "Bereskan, _Dobe_."

Naruto dengan malas bangkit dan memandang Sasuke. "Aku tamu di sini," balas Naruto sekenanya. Sasuke menendang tulang kering sesaat kemudian.

"Bereskan," perintahnya lebih tegas.

Naruto menghela napas, lantas mengumpulkan obat-obatan yang tersisa kembali ke kotak obat di dekat kakinya. "Iya, iya. Ini kubereskan, puas?"

Sasuke menunjuk cup ramen dengan dagunya. "Itu juga."

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "_As your wish_."

Mau tak mau hal itu mengundang Sasuke untuk ikut tersenyum kecil. Naruto yang lantas menghentikan kerja tangannya memandangnya dengan tatapan sedikit terpana. Sasuke mengerejapkan matanya dua kali dan mengembalikan ekspresinya seperti semula. "Apa?" tanyanya sewot.

"Kau tersenyum." Nadanya seperti Naruto yang menemukan Sasuke berhenti memakan tomat.

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya, rautnya terlihat risih setelah mendengar dua kata yang dilemparkan si pirang padanya. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, _Dobe_. Menjijikan."

Naruto lantas tertawa, ia mengulangi kalimatnya tadi dengan nada _excited_, "Kau tersenyum! Ya ampun—ya ampun, tahukah kau kalau dulu kau jarang melakukannya, Sasuke? Bisa kuhitung dengan jari malah!" disambung lagi dengan tawa yang semakin keras.

"Berisik _Dobe_."

"Coba kalau kau lebih banyak tersenyum, pasti banyak orang yang akan menyukai—" Naruto mendadak memutuskan kalimat berikut tawa yang menyertai ucapannya. Ia meringis kecil.

"...Naruto?" sahut Sasuke, antara penasaran dengan lanjutan kalimat si pirang sekaligus heran mengapa Naruto harus berhenti.

"Lupakan, lupakan!" Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sambil tersenyum dipaksakan; setidaknya itulah yang Sasuke lihat. Pasti ada yang disembunyikan si pirang, pikirnya kemudian.

Ia melengos dari hadapan Naruto, mengambil kotak P3K di atas meja untuk menyimpannya ke tempat semula. "Naruto," ia kembali memanggil nama kecil si pria Uzumaki.

Naruto menyahutnya dengan gumaman kecil, tak memandang ke arahnya alih-alih lantai yang dipijaknya.

Suasana tenang adalah hal yang Sasuke sukai sejak dulu. Namun berbeda apabila ia sedang bersama Naruto—entah itu tujuh tahun lalu atau kini, keduanya sama saja. Peranggainya yang riang dan berisik itu sama sekali tak cocok bila kemudian ia ikut-ikutan diam sambil menekuk mukanya seperti sekarang. Sejak awal mereka bersama-sama sebagai teman, selalu Naruto yang mencairkan suasana beku yang diciptakan Sasuke untuk dunianya. Selalu Naruto, bukan Sasuke; karena—sekali lagi—ketenangan adalah hal yang Sasuke sukai.

Tenang yang kemudian membuat risih sang Uchiha. Ia tak suka kalau Naruto ikut-ikutan diam saat bersamanya, karena pasti ada hal yang mengganggunya.

Sasuke kembali dengan dua kaleng _coke_ dan melemparkannya satu ke arah Naruto. Duduk di sofa yang lebih kecil dan membuka kaleng minumannya. "Aku serius waktu mengatakan kau belum berubah."

Naruto menengok ke arahnya dengan tatapan tanya. Kaleng _coke_ di tangannya masih belum ia buka.

"Kebiasaanmu," Sasuke kembali membuka mulutnya daripada menunggu Naruto untuk berbicara. "Kau sedang melarikan diri."

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Sasuke." Atau pura-pura tidak mengerti. Naruto sudah tujuh tahun lebih tua sekarang, setidaknya ia pasti mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasuke. Ia hanya sedang _lari_, seperti kata Sasuke tadi.

"Aku sudah lama mengenalmu, Naruto. Sejak tinggimu masih ada di bawahku."

"Apa itu penting, mengungkit-ungkit tinggi badan kita dulu, _Teme_?"

"Hanya menegaskan seberapa lama kita berteman, Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke meneguk minumannya kemudian melanjutkan, "Seperti kau yang bisa menghitung senyumku dengan jari, aku juga bisa menghitung kebiasaan diammu yang aneh ini. Kau sedang melarikan diri dari masalah, itu poinnya. Seperti saat kau bertengkar dengan walimu dulu."

Naruto tak membalas. Genggamannya pada kaleng minuman di tangannya semakin mengerat, tak ada niatan untuk membuka kaleng itu.

"Ceritakanlah. Kau memukul balik orang di jalan beberapa jam yang lalu juga aku yakin bukan tanpa alasan."

Naruto tertegun. Adalah hal yang sama yang dilakukan Sasuke sekarang, seperti saat ia bertengkar dengan walinya ketika ia memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah dan kabur dari rumah ketimbang melanjutkan jenjang pendidikannya ke universitas seperti permintaan kedua orang tuanya sebelum meninggal. Bukan berarti ia mengabaikan amanat kedua orang tuanya, hanya saja kecintaannya pada hobinya yang terlalu naif dulu lebih ia utamakan. Dan menceritakan masalahnya pada Sasuke membukakan jalan baginya sehingga ia bisa sampai di sini, alih-alih menjadi seorang pecundang.

"Kali ini dengan siapa?"

"Sai."

Obsidian Sasuke cepat bergerak ke arah ekor matanya, memandang ekspresi Naruto saat nama _replacement_-nya disebut si pirang. Walau nama itu membuatnya tak nyaman, Sasuke berusaha untuk bersikap senetral mungkin. Mencoba menyadari di mana posisinya sekarang; teman. Hanya teman yang punya kedudukan spesial di hati Naruto. Bahkan sampai Sasuke pergi dari hadapan Naruto mereka belum beranjak dari status itu.

"Aku... tak pernah mengerti dengan kelakuannya, sejak pertama kali kami bertemu."

"Mengingatkanku pada hutangmu untuk menceritakan padaku tentang _peran_ yang kalian berdua mainkan," Sasuke menginterupsi. Kaleng minumannya yang sudah kosong ia letakkan pada meja di depannya, menandakan rentang waktu yang diambil Naruto untuk mulai bicara.

"Itu akan menjadi cerita yang sangat panjang."

Sasuke mengecek jam lewat ponselnya. "Masih cukup waktu untuk bercerita, kebetulan sekali besok hari Sabtu. Jadi?"

"Aku ingin tidur."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya beberapa saat untuk meredam emosinya. "Kau tak bisa selamanya lari, Naruto. Kau sendiri tahu itu. Kenapa tidak memulainya dari sini?" desak Sasuke setenang mungkin.

"Tujuh tahun lalu—" napas Sasuke terhenti sesaat.

Naruto menunduk semakin dalam, poninya menghalangi Sasuke untuk melihat ekspresi apa yang terpasang di sana. "—itu adalah sebulan setelah kau pergi tanpa kabar. Aku kacau—mungkin lebih kacau dari apa yang pernah kau lihat, Sasuke, kau tak akan bisa membayangkannya," Naruto berhenti untuk mengisi asupan oksigen ke paru-parunya, "Itu adalah saat pertama kali kami bertemu."

"Aku yang babak belur dan dia yang belepotan cat minyak," kekehan kecil lolos dari bibir Naruto. Sasuke diam dan duduk tenang sembari memasang telinga, ia masih tak bisa melihat ekspresi teman kecilnya itu. "Aku sempat mengiranya sebagai kau, Sasuke," kekehan lagi, "tapi kau tidak mungkin tersenyum padaku seperti apa yang dia lakukan. Senyumannya terlalu menyebalkan, persis kelakuannya ketika kami pertama berinteraksi."

"Seperti saat kita bertemu di restoran?"

"Kukira tidak. Itu terlalu _friendly_ untuk ukurannya saat pertama kali kami bertemu."

"Hn."

"Kali kedua kami bertemu, adalah ketika Kiba menyeret dan memaksaku untuk ikut klub jurnalis. Ia tahu aku sangat depresi setelah kau pergi dan ia mencoba membuatku sibuk dengan berbagai macam kegiatan. Pada akhirnya aku mengiyakan permintaannya—karena katanya klub itu juga sedang butuh anggota baru. Dia mengenalkanku pada ketua klubnya, dan aku cukup heboh karena ternyata Sai-lah si ketua klub jurnalis. Hal yang tidak dikalkulasi Kiba tentang hubungan kami yang terlanjur jelek pada pertemuan pertama, aku kembali beradu mulut dengannya."

"Tapi pada akhirnya hubungan kami membaik. Dia cukup menyenangkan sebagai teman bicara, meskipun sifat menyebalkannya masih sering ikut-ikutan."

Naruto menjadi lebih rileks. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk membuka kaleng minumannya dan meneguknya dua kali.

"Dia tahu masalahku tentang kau, dan dia juga tahu kalau aku sempat menganggapnya beberapa kali sebagai kau, Sasuke. Oleh karena itu, satu tahun setelah aku bergabung, ia menawariku permainan konyol itu; berperan sebagai pasangan. Dan entah bagaimana aku menyetujui tawarannya."

"Dia sempat bilang kalau permainan kalian berakhir setelah aku kembali. Kenapa _harus_ setelah aku kembali?"

"Karena dia tahu aku mencintaimu," Naruto kembali memandang lantai. Sasuke tak ambil komentar, lantas memasang raut tenangnya sekeras yang ia bisa—tak memungkiri kalimat Naruto barusan berefek besar padanya.

"...lalu?"

"Permainan ini sudah berakhir, tentu saja."

Mereka berdua kembali diam. Namun hening itu masih terasa tak nyaman untuk Sasuke. Berkali-kali mencoba membuka suara tetapi kembali diurungkan niatnya itu. Ia kembali melirik Naruto yang meneggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya diikuti oleh punggungnya yang semakin melengkung ke bawah.

"Permainan ini memang sudah berakhir, tapi—," Naruto kalut, tak sanggup meneriakkan pikirannya. Jari-jari tangannya meremas jumputan rambut keemasannya.

"Naruto."

"...bisakah aku menginap di sini untuk beberapa hari?"

**end of chapter four.**

.

**review's reply.**

**Ahn Ryuuki** (wah, thanks Ryuuki-san :) Sai masih belom ngaku loh~ semoga chapter ini enggak ngecewain ya...), **Fay-chi** (emang harus kayak gini, biar rame /loh/ thanks for reviewing!), **reinrenren anquezz** (cie yang pennamenya kerubah dikit wkwk itu canonnya Sai pan manggil Naru dickless dong, makanya gak asik kalo gak dimasukin ke sini haha. Ih tau aja kan orang ini terobsesi sama teteh /? Onoe yang cempreng gak ketulungan itu hahaha itu masih rahasia sampe chapter-chapter berikutnya eve),** jimae407203** (semoga chapter ini enggak ngecewain yaa, _and yes_ saya juga suka interaksi kiba/sai di chapter kemarin. Thanks for review!), **Gaa-Chama** (thanks for review, ini apdet ya~), **gdtop** (thanks for review!),** uknow . yunie** (thanks~ semoga terus suka sama NaruSai yaa), **Neriel-Chan** (thanks, aduh tapi saya tetep mikir itu alay loh haha semoga hints-hints Naru kerasa di sini :) ), **higitsune84tails** (thaaanks, wah mungkin itu kebiasaan saya sama karakter favorit ngebuat mereka nge-suffer haha /dor. Ini dilanjut yaa..), **Ndah D . Amay** (ini dilanjut yaa, update kilat gak janji loh haha).

.

**footnote:** sebenernya chapter ini gak dipotong di scene ini, tapi karena pasti lama lagi dan kemaren-kemaren kesendet-sendet sama tugas buat ospek jadi yaudah sampe sini aja haha :')) (keliatan juga sih scene terakhir kalimat-kalimatnya maksa banget ;;;;) maaf ya kalau pendek, diusahain chapter depan panjang tapi ya pasti apdetnya bakal lebih molor haha /shoot. makasih selalu untuk yang nyempetin baca, review, favs dan follow. maaf gak bales review kalian via pm, saya rebutan modem sama yang download anime soalnya :')

ohya kalo ada typo jangan sungkan bilang dimananya biar saya koreksi nanti. terus, sekedar ngasih tau aja fic ini juga saya publish di archiveofourown (AO3) :)

**-ame.**


	5. Knavish

**Roles**

**by kurohaname**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

(warning sama seperti chapter awal)

.

**Five—Knavish**

...

Tiga jam mereka berdua duduk di dalam mobil yang diparkirkan di balik pohon sambil mengintai target berita. Kamera SLR setia digenggam oleh kedua tangan Sai yang siap siaga. Dua pasang mata dengan warna yang saling bertolak belakang jeli memperhatikan pintu keluar gedung besar di hadapan mereka, berjaga-jaga kalau target memunculkan wajahnya—dan memotretnya sebagai lampiran gambar untuk _cover_ utama.

Gaara duduk di kursi kemudi sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah _partner_-nya kali ini. Tenggelam ke dalam pikirannya tentang sikap Sai yang tak biasa. Ada yang mengganjal di dalam diri Sai, menurut insting si pria panda.

Senyum _trademark_ yang hampir setiap waktu diperlihatkan pria Shimura seakan luntur dalam beberapa hari ke belakang. Dalam beberapa kesempatan, memang Gaara akan menemukan senyum yang menentramkan alih-alih membuat kesal—seperti penuturan beberapa kawan lama Sai yang sudah bekerja bersamanya sejak awal—itu hadir di wajah Sai. Tetapi dalam kesempatan-kesempatan itu pula, Gaara merasa kalau senyum Sai terlihat sedikit berbeda. Agak—tidak, sangat—dipaksakan.

"Ada yang aneh?" Sai memiringkan wajahnya beberapa derajat sambil memandang bingung ke arah Gaara. Pertanyaan Sai yang tiba-tiba lantas membuyarkan _mind palace_ yang sedang dijelajahinya. Dengan cepat dialihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah pintu keluar gedung di hadapan mereka, sedikit terkejut ketika Sai menegurnya setelah keheningan menemani mereka lebih dari empat puluh menit sejak terakhir kali salah satu di antara mereka mengeluarkan kata. Beruntung, sikapnya yang pada dasarnya pendiam membantunya keluar dari tingkah canggung.

(Ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa lama ia memandang wajah Sai tadi?)

Genggaman Gaara di pegangan stir mobil sedikit mengerat. "Tidak. Aku hanya penasaran," balas Gaara sekenanya setelah mengambil jeda kurang lebih sepuluh detik.

"Penasaran?"

Jawabannya malah melahirkan pertanyaan baru. Gaara mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban lainnya. Ia masih enggan menoleh ke arah si pucat, namun ia merasakan obsidian Sai tertuju tepat kepadanya. "Kau lebih murung daripada biasanya," imbuh Gaara. Ia kembali merasakan kalau Sai tak lagi memandang ke arahnya.

Gaara memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke arah Sai, mendapati pria yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan yang sibuk memencet tombol _next_ di kamera yang dipegangnya.

Sai bungkam. Ia memilih untuk melihat-lihat foto hasil jepretannya sebagai pelarian, tak tahu harus membalas kalimat si rambut merah dengan apa.

"Kudengar dari Kiba-san, kau akan segera pindah."

Jemari ramping Sai berhenti menekan tombol. "...ya," disertai helaan napas yang agak tersendat-sendat seolah dari tadi dadanya dihimpit oleh sebongkah batu berukuran besar.

"Dengan Uzumaki-san juga?" Ini hanya basa-basi. Sejujurnya Gaara sempat menanyakan hal ini juga pada Kiba.

Diletakkannya kamera di pahanya. "Tidak. Hanya aku saja."

"Apa—"

"Ya, kami sudah selesai," potong Sai cepat. Gaara mengatupkan mulutnya yang tak jadi menyelesaikan kalimat tanyanya. (Tentu saja pertanyaan ini juga telah ditanyakan pada Kiba mengikuti pertanyaan sebelumnya.)

Sai menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian tersenyum miris mengingat bahwa ia dan Naruto bahkan belum pernah sekalipun memulai. Hubungan mereka berdua selama ini—yang diyakini Sai—didasari atas peran yang mereka mainkan sejak awal dan _friends with benefit_ semata. Dan mungkin tak akan pernah selesai hingga mereka berdua terus berputar dan berputar dan berputar di dalam lingkaran itu kalau Sasuke tak kembali hadir di kehidupan Naruto.

Sunyi lagi-lagi mendominasi mereka berdua. Pintu keluar gedung yang sedari tadi mereka perhatikan seakan terlupakan begitu saja. Gaara mengecek jam di ponselnya, setelah sebelumnya ponselnya itu bergetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan singkat yang masuk dari kakak perempuannya.

Hampir pukul dua malam.

Dan target berita belum juga memunculkan batang hidungnya. Apa mereka tahu kalau ada wartawan yang memata-matai mereka hingga mereka melewati jalur lain—pintu belakang, misalnya? Ataukah ia dan Sai sedang tidak beruntung hari ini dan harus menyudahi pengintaian mereka untuk hari ini dan kembali besok?

Lagipula mereka berdua hanya tinggal mendapatkan satu jepret foto sebagai _cover_ untuk berita mereka berdua. Dan juga, yang sedang mereka korek informasinya kali ini adalah sebuah pasar gelap yang melibatkan salah satu pejabat parlemen. Terlalu berbahaya bila mereka berdua terus-menerus berada di sana, meskipun insomnianya akan membantu di saat-saat seperti ini untuk terus berjaga. Tapi beberapa kali juga ia menangkap Sai menguap di sela-sela pengintaian mereka—bisa-bisa Sai tertidur tak lama lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini sampai di sini saja? Kita lanjutkan besok," ujar Gaara memecah hening.

Sai kembali menoleh ke arahnya dengan raut lelah. Ia sempat berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab usulan Gaara.

"Maaf, tapi besok aku tidak bisa ikut." Sai mengulas senyum tipis, berbeda dengan kebanyakan senyumnya.

"Kemungkinan kecil kita mendapatkan mereka untuk hari ini. Sepertinya mereka tidak akan muncul sampai pagi." Gaara kembali mengecek jam. "Apa besok Shimura-san ada acara?"

"...pindah rumah."

Gaara mengetuk-ngetuk jari tangannya di atas stir mobil dengan gerakan konstan. "Tak apa-apa, besok aku bisa sendiri. Lagipula yang kita butuhkan hanya tinggal foto skandal mereka."

Sai mengerjap beberapa kali. "Benarkah?"

Anggukan dari Gaara sebagai jawaban, diikuti oleh Sai yang meringis kecil kemudian. "Maaf ya, padahal aku yang memintamu untuk mengambil bahan berita ini bersama-sama." Nada bersalah terselip jelas di kalimat yang Sai utarakan.

"Tak masalah. Aku juga memang ingin menangani berita ini, Shimura-san," tukas Gaara. Sudut bibirnya tertarik walau beberapa milimeter. "Kita pulang saja? Kau terlihat sangat lelah—"

—bukan hanya lelah secara fisik, Gaara tahu kalau otak Sai terlalu dipaksakan untuk bekerja akhir-akhir ini. Melihat Sai banyak melamun kemudian kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya dan kemudian tercenung kembali dan jatuh lagi pada kesibukannya dengan _layout_ majalah dan penyusunan bahan berita menjadi alasan yang kuat untuk Gaara berpikir demikian.

"Hmm—ya, terima kasih Gaara-kun. Maaf merepotkanmu."

Dalam perjalanan pulang—sesuai dengan prediksi Gaara—Sai tertidur. Ia hampir terantuk kaca mobil beberapa kali hingga Gaara memutuskan untuk menyenderkan kepala Sai ke bahunya, meskipun hal ini akan membuatnya kesulitan untuk menyetir.

Tapi, selama tangan kanannya bebas bergerak, ia tak masalah. Didukung oleh jalanan yang sangat lengang, kemungkinan mereka mengalami kecelakaan menjadi lebih rendah.

Tak menghabiskan waktu lama untuk mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Namun rasanya tak tega membangunkan Sai yang terlelap damai. Beban pikirannya selama beberapa hari ke belakang seakan terangkat ketika Gaara mengamati raut tidur sang _layout designer_ dengan seksama.

"...Shimura-san," panggilnya sangat pelan, tak ada dasar darinya untuk membangunkan Sai saat itu juga.

Sai tak memberikan respon, membuat Gaara lebih berani untuk mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Hembusan napas kontan dan teratur membentur kulit wajahnya. Otomatis menaikkan interval degup jantungnya sampai-sampai telinganya sendiripun dapat mendengarnya. Wajah mereka bisa jadi tak berjarak kalau saja gumaman lirih tak lolos dari bibir Sai.

"...Naru..."

Jantungnya seakan berhenti saat itu juga.

Gaara kembali menjauhkan wajahnya. Tangan kanannya terkepal di samping tubuhnya. Kuku-kuku jarinya menekan kuat ke atas lapisan epidermis telapak tangannya. Sebisa mungkin Gaara memasang wajah datar meskipun hal itu tak berefek pada Sai yang—dianggapnya—masih tertidur.

Gaara butuh menetralkan pikirannya sejenak.

Ia tahu kalau Sai hanya bermain peran semata dengan Naruto. Ia tahu kalau teman-teman mereka di tempat kerja tahu kalau ia menyukai Sai. Dan ia tak peduli akan sikapnya yang seakan memproklamirkan hal itu ketika ia dengan terang-terangan mendesak Kiba untuk bercerita tentang segala hal yang pria Inuzuka itu tahu tentang hubungan Sai dan Naruto; tentang pertemuan awal mereka, tentang hubungan konyol yang mereka buat, sampai titik di mana mereka harus mengakhiri hubungan itu karena seseorang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

(Walaupun apa yang telah dilakukannya merusak pendiriannya untuk tak ikut campur dengan urusan pribadi orang lain, Gaara tak peduli.)

Ia tahu kalau Sai mengetahui rasa sukanya namun pura-pura tak peduli dan tetap berlaku seperti biasa. Dan yang paling krusial, Ia juga tahu kalau Sai sebenarnya menaruh rasa terhadap _partner roleplay_-nya, meskipun dengan jelas berusaha ia tutup-tutupi.

Gaara tahu kalau kecil persentase untuk Sai berpaling kepadanya.

Tapi biarkanlah Gaara egois sekali ini saja. Biarkanlah Gaara melepas tali pendiriannya itu sekali ini saja. Dan berbalik, mengecup bibir pucat Sai yang terlihat kelu.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sai," bisiknya lirih.

Dari sudut mata Sai yang tertutup, ada setetes air yang lolos mengalir hingga ke dagu.

.

Dari balik pejaman matanya, Sai mengatur skenario.

Yang perlu dipertahankannya adalah berpura-pura untuk tertidur lebih lama lagi, dan bangun setelahnya seperti tak tahu apa-apa, lantas pamit dan tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada Gaara yang telah mengantarkannya.

Kalau mau jujur, ia sudah tersadar dari tidurnya ketika Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya beberapa saat setelah suara mesin mobil berhenti. Hembusan napas hangat milik Gaara hampir-hampir membuat Sai terlonjak kalau ia tak bisa menahan diri dan terus berakting sebagai orang yang tidur.

Bermodal nekat, ia menggumamkan nama Naruto untuk membuat Gaara menarik wajahnya—dan sesuai harapannya, berhasil. Ia tak tahu bagaimana reaksi Gaara setelahnya karena ia masih memaksakan diri untuk terus bersandiwara.

Sebuah serangan secara tiba-tiba lagi membuatnya hampir goyah.

Sentuhan di bibirnya terasa begitu lembut. Perlakukan yang sama persis Naruto lakukan padanya setiap mereka hanya berdua, mencuri-curi kecupan dan ciuman darinya di saat dia lengah atau ketika ia sedang tertidur.

Dada Sai mendadak nyeri.

Ciuman terakhir Naruto padanya adalah ketika mereka bertengkar dan Naruto pergi dari rumah. Sampai detik inipun, Sai belum menghubungi ataupun menemui si pirang Uzumaki. Sifat pengecut yang dulu ia benci—beberapa kali sempat ia memberikan julukan itu pada Naruto sebelum mereka membuat kesepakatan sebagai kekasih pura-pura—ia rasa telah tumbuh di dalam dirinya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sai," Gaara berbisik lirih setelahnya. Menyadarkan Sai dari pemikiran kalutnya akan realitas yang sedang ia hadapi. Menyadarkan kalau ia sebenarnya sedang berpijak di tempat Gaara berdiri.

(Jangan menyukaiku, jangan menyukaiku, jangan menyukaiku, janganmenyukaikujanganmenyukaikukalaukautakinginberakhirsamasepertiakuGaaratolongberhentilahmenyukaikujanganlagimeny—Sai terus-menerus menggumamkannya di dalam hati, berharap mereka dapat sampai ke pikiran Gaara walau rasanya itu terlihat mustahil.)

Sai menangis dalam diam.

.

Sai tak bisa lagi tertidur. Penyakit insomnia Gaara seperti tertular kepadanya.

Dua jam menuju matahari terbit dan ia masih terus terpaku pada ponselnya yang menampilkan aplikasi _e-mail_. Beberapa kali mengetik pesan singkat namun tak pernah menyelesaikannya dan malah mencoba mengetik kata-kata baru.

Ia berbaring menyamping di sofa ruang tengah. Hampir tak ada cahaya di ruangan itu kecuali sinar temaram yang dipantulkan layar ponsel milik Sai. Sayangnya tak cukup untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi gundah yang kentara.

Masih segar di ingatannya ketika ia melihat air muka Gaara yang tak terbaca setelah ia selesai menangis dan membuka mata. Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar selain ucapan terima kasih sesuai skenario awalnya. Ia keluar dari mobil dengan terburu-buru. Tak berusaha melirik sedikitpun Gaara yang tetap diam di tempat, mematung. Tak berusaha menghentikannya walau itu hanya sekedar menangkap pergelangan tangan Sai atau bertanya mengapa Sai menangis seperti seorang pengecut.

Mungkin Gaara sudah tahu, atau ia keliru.

Cahaya dari layar ponselnya kembali menyala setelah sebelumnya redup dan masuk ke dalam mode terkunci. Dengan cepat ia mengetikkan tiga kata yang baru saja terlintas di otaknya, lantas menekan tombol _send_ tanpa pikir panjang.

**[Aku pindah besok]**

Sesuatu yang entah apa—ia sendiri tak tahu—menghilang darinya. Ia melipat kedua kakinya dan membawanya menyentuh dada, memeluk kedua kakinya dan menumpukan dahinya pada tempurung lututnya. Ponsel miliknya yang terjatuh ke lantai berkarpet memuat notifikasi _e-mail_ yang berhasil terkirim.

Pada akhirnya, hanya tiga kata itu yang dikirimkan oleh Sai kepada Naruto—_his no longer dickless._

.

"Naruto itu... bagaimana?"

Celetukan Suigetsu mendistraksi konsentrasi Sasuke yang sedang membaca laporan yang diberikan si sekretaris padanya beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia duduk di hadapan Sasuke sambil menumpukan salah satu kakinya ke kaki yang lain—terlihat tak sopan bila mengingat apa kedudukannya, menilik status jabatan antara ia dengan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Sasuke menurunkan laporan yang dipegangnya dan memberi atensi pada bawahan kurang ajarnya. Tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Suigetsu yang menurutnya terlalu abstrak.

"Katamu beberapa hari yang lalu dia menginap."

"Hn."

"Lalu?"

_Lalu?_ Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaan susulan Suigetsu dalam hati. Ia menautkan alisnya. Terlalu abstrak—pikirnya lagi. Ia tak tahu harus membalasnya dengan apa—bahkan walaupun itu adalah _catchphrase-_nya.

"Tujuanmu kembali ke Konoha—salah satunya dia, bukan?"

Jeda beberapa detik sebelum Sasuke mengiyakan.

"Jadi?" Suigetsu terlihat tak sabaran.

Kali ini Sasuke mengerti tentang maksud pertanyaan sekretarisnya itu. Ia menutup dokumen di tangannya setelah selesai ia tanda tangani dan meletakkannya di hadapan mereka berdua, lantas benar-benar mengalihkan fokus sepenuhnya pada Suigetsu.

Ia menarik napas dalam hingga membuat Suigetsu tegang. "Tak ada apa-apa."

Suigetsu mengerang kecewa.

Sekalipun posisinya sebagai bawahan Sasuke, ia tak pernah sedikitpun menaruh hormat pada si Uchiha bungsu. Setidaknya perlakuan Suigetsu padanya membuat Sasuke nyaman karena sebagian besar sikap sok hormat yang dicurahkan padanya dari para pegawai lain membuat Sasuke jengah.

Suigetsu memperlakukannya selayaknya teman seharusnya, walau kadang-kadang terlihat berlebihan hingga membuat Sasuke ingin merontokkan gigi-gigi taring Suigetsu.

_Teman, ya... _

Sasuke merenung, dagunya ditumpukan pada tangannya dengan posisi berpikir ala detektif. Bukankah esensi hubungannya dulu dengan Naruto hanyalah sampai pada status teman—teman dekat?

Mulut Sasuke mendadak kering. Sulit rasanya untuk sekedar bersuara. Ia ragu untuk berucap, walau ia yakin kalau apa yang akan dia sampaikan pada Suigetsu benar adanya—sejauh apa yang ia lihat dan amati. "Naruto menyukai Sai."

Suigetsu tak bisa untuk tidak menahan napas.

"Kau bilang—" Kedua alis Suigetsu menukik ke bawah. _Kau bilang Naruto menyukaimu!_

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping ketika Suigetsu tak segan memberikannya tatapan terkejut sekaligus kecewa. "Itu dulu, tujuh tahun yang lalu," jeda sejenak, "dia berubah."

Dua kata terakhir hanya sekedar penguat _statement_-nya kalau Naruto menyukai Sai. Naruto tak berubah—Naruto sama sekali tak berubah. Sasuke hanya ingin lari dari realita sejenak.

Yang berubah pada Naruto hanyalah rasa sukanya yang berpindah ke orang lain, menggeser posisi Sasuke walaupun sebenarnya ia tak ingin melakukannya. Ketika ditanya mengapa, tak segan ia menjawab karena mereka terikat perjanjian tak tertulis untuk tak saling jatuh cinta.

_Idiot._

Sasuke mengumpat Naruto dalam hati. Walau ia ingin, Sasuke tak bisa memaksakan perasaan Naruto untuk kembali padanya seperti dulu. Dia yang sudah menghilang dengan seenaknya dari keseharian Naruto tujuh tahun lalu tak bisa secara egois kembali masuk dan merusak jaring-jaring baru yang tanpa sadar dibuat Naruto bersama Sai—meskipun pada kenyataannya jaring-jaring tersebut dibuat semirip mungkin dengan jaring-jaring yang sempat ia susun bersama Sasuke.

Ia masih ingat percikan di mata Naruto saat memandang Sai di hari Sasuke dan Naruto kembali bertemu untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama di sebuah restoran keluarga, dan berakhir dengan Sai yang menodongnya dengan kebingungan akan teka-teki mengenai substitusi. Juga kepedihan yang direfleksikan iris biru Naruto yang menggelap seiring dengan distopianya yang menghitam.

Yang ia belum pastikan, apakah Sai juga menaruh hati pada teman pirangnya?

"—asuke."

"Sasuke."

"Oi, Sasuke!"

Sasuke mengerjap kaget ketika Suigetsu berteriak tepat di depan telinganya, refleks menjauh dari si sekertaris, memberi tekanan pada kursinya hingga terdorong ke samping.

Suigetsu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, kesal pada Sasuke yang tak mengacuhkannya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

Dari tempatnya sekarang, Sasuke melirik Suigetsu dengan malas. "Aku masih belum tahu. Ada yang perlu aku pastikan terlebih dahulu."

Tepukan di bahu diberikan Suigetsu padanya sebagai penyemangat. "Hee, kalau begitu, semangat! Aku akan membantumu dengan doa."

Suigetsu mengambil map yang sejak tadi selesai Sasuke baca. Ia membukanya untuk memastikan Sasuke tak salah membubuhkan tanda tangan. Ia tersenyum puas saat dirasa apa yang dibutuhkannya sudah terpenuhi. "Kalau begitu, aku pamit lagi ke posku."

"Hn."

Suigetsu yang sudah setengah jalan menuju pintu keluar mendadak berhenti. "Kau mungkin perlu refreshing daripada terus duduk di sini sampai larut malam dan berubah menjadi gila," Suigetsu menyeringai jahil, "Aku tak mau punya atasan gila, ngomong-ngomong."

Kalau refleks Suigetsu tak bagus, bisa jadi pulpen yang dilemparkan Sasuke akan mengenainya. Ia buru-buru keluar dari ruangan itu secepat yang ia bisa. Menghindar dari Sasuke kalau-kalau barang yang akan dilemparkan selanjutnya adalah vas bunga.

.

Sasuke pulang ke apartemennya dengan dua kantung kresek penuh barang-barang kebutuhannya untuk dua minggu ke depan. Sebelumnya, ia menyimpang dulu ke supermarket di dekat kantornya mengingat bahan makanannya lebih cepat habis karena Naruto menginap di tempatnya.

Sejak saat hari pertama Naruto datang ke apartemennya, mereka berdua tak lagi membahas tentang segala yang berhubungan dengan Sai, termasuk cerita lama tentang si remaja tanggung Sasuke yang pergi meninggalkan Konoha tanpa memberi kabar pada teman pirangnya.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti di dekat ruang tengah ketika melihat Naruto duduk di sofa sambil mengemasi pakaiannya. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya ketika sadar kalau Sasuke sudah datang. "Okaeri, Sasuke."

"Hn. Tadaima."

"Bagaimana harimu?"

Jeda.

"—tak ada yang istimewa."

"Oh..."

Sasuke melengos ke dapur untuk meletakkan belanjaannya di konter dan kembali ke tempat Naruto yang kembali sibuk dengan barang-barangnya. "Kau akan pergi?"

"Sai mengirim _e-mail_ kemarin. Hari ini dia pindah."

"Kau akan langsung pergi... atau makan malam dulu di sini?" Setengah sembilan belum termasuk terlambat untuk jam makan malam, pikir Sasuke. Seharusnya ia sudah tiba di apartemennya sejak dua jam yang lalu. Namun, sayangnya ia mendadak ada urusan penting yang tidak bisa ia lewatkan begitu saja.

"Tak perlu," Naruto tersenyum tipis, "aku sudah makan sebelum ke sini."

"Baguslah."

Naruto yang lebih banyak diam adalah kondisi yang paling Sasuke benci, karena hal ini akan lebih sulit Sasuke tangani berhubung iapun bukan orang yang gampang mencairkan suasana. Efek Sai terasa jauh lebih besar untuk Naruto. Ketika Naruto menceritakannya soal kelakuannya saat ditinggal Sasuke, wajar menurutnya bila ia meledak-ledak karena sinkron dengan kepribadian Naruto yang Sasuke kenali. Tetapi diam bukan sesuatu yang _wajar_ di mata Sasuke.

"Naruto."

"Hm?"

_Apa kau masih menyukaiku?_

"Tidak jadi."

"Kalau begitu," Naruto bangkit sambil mengangkat tasnya. Ia mengulas senyum, "Aku pamit."

"Hn."

"Sampai bertemu lagi."

Bersamaan dengan Naruto yang menghilang di balik pintu, ponsel di saku jas Sasuke berbunyi. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya ketika menemukan nomor tak dikenal meneleponnya.

Apa mungkin...

.

Naruto menurunkan tasnya ke sembarang tempat.

Apartemennya sekarang bahkan terlihat seperti tak ditinggalinya selama berbulan-bulan. Tak banyak perabotan yang tersisa kecuali beberapa barang yang ia dan Sai beli bersama. Ruangan-ruangan di apartemennya kini terlihat makin lengang tanpa barang-barang milik Sai.

Naruto melangkah menuju kamar. Baru disadari kalau tubuhnya terlalu lelah karena terus dipaksa untuk bekerja beberapa hari belakangan ini. Mulutnya meloloskan helaan napas panjang saat tubuhnya jatuh terlentang di kasur. Matanya yang sempat tertutup membuka perlahan dan mendireksi langit-langit kamar yang bersih, tanpa noda-noda abstrak dari berbagai warna cat minyak yang dulunya terpoles di sana.

Ia mengerjap dua kali. Sadar kalau ia belum memeriksa satu ruangan lain yang pintunya tertutup rapat sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya lagi di sini. Tanpa pikir panjang tubuhnya kembali bangkit dan berlari menuju ruangan kecil yang sempat diklaim oleh Sai sebagai teritori pribadi, kerajaan kecil tempat ia menyimpan harta karunnya.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto menjadi tegang ketika knop pintu bekas studio pribadi Sai siap ia buka. Sedikit demi sedikit daun pintu menyibak ruangan itu untuk menemukan gelap yang menyelimuti. Semerbak bau terpentin yang cukup kuat mengenai hidung Naruto, hampir membuatnya bersin. Tangannya meraba-raba tembok untuk menggapai saklar. Pupilnya yang sebelumnya telah terbiasa dengan kegelapan mendadak perih setelah lampu menyala. Ketika dirasa matanya telah kembali menyesuaikan diri dengan intensitas cahaya yang bertambah, ia melihat sekeliling.

Dadanya mencelos.

Kerajaan kecil itu sekarang tak lebih dari ruangan kosong tanpa penghuni. Tak ada kanvas berbagai ukuran di pojok ruangan, _tube-tube_ cat minyak, berjenis-jenis kuas dari yang sudah tak terpakai hingga kuas yang masih terbungkus rapi, tumpukan _sketchbook_, pensil, penggaris, dan alat-alat menggambar lainnya yang Naruto tak tahu apa. Bahkan dindingnya yang penuh dengan mural—dulunya—hanya menyisakan warna putih. Secara tersirat menyampaikan pesan kalau Sai seharusnya dihapus dari memori Naruto. Seperti menghapus coretan pensil yang dibuatnya bersama Sasuke.

Namun yang tak pernah disadari oleh Sai, Naruto telah menumpahkan kertas putihnya dengan tinta yang tak semudah itu dihilangkan dengan penghapus karet.

**end of chapter five.**

...

**review's reply.**

**higitsune84tails; **maaf kalo ternyata fic ini gak cukup panjang, makasih juga udah dukung narusai :) saya juga emang ngerasa gitu sih, mungkin kedepannya saya edit lagi atau saya bikinin sesi flashback yang lebih enak dibaca nanti :)

(dan untuk yang merasa punya akun silahkan cek pm masing-masing :))

...

**footnote:** sumimaseeeen! Maaf baru bisa apdet sekarang, dan maaf juga jadinya gak panjang sesuai target. Chapter ini udah beberapa kali saya revisi sampe eneg sendiri liatnya. Dan maaf kalo chapter ini aneh keliatannya, saya males proof reading soalnya pasti ujungnya balik revisi lagi ;;;; Fic ini mendekati tamat, mungkin dua atau tiga chapter lagi, tapi saya gak janji apdet cepet yaaa. Mungkin habis osjur saya apdet :)))

thanks for reading!

**-ame**


	6. Do you love him?

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

**Six—Do you love him?**

**.**

"_Halo? Dengan Sasuke-kun?"_ nada suaranya yang sangat riang menyapa Sasuke di seberang telepon.

"Ya—," diam sejenak, kerutan halus di dahi Sasuke menampakkan diri, merasa tahu dengan siapa ia berbicara, "— apa ini dengan Shimura-san?"

"_Wah, wah, kau tepat sekali! Tak kusangka kau mengenali suaraku, padahal kita baru bertemu sekali ya."_ Begitu riang, begitu supel, dan agak menusuk, seperti saat pertama kali Sasuke bertemu dengannya. Tapi ada yang janggal, dan Sasuke tak bisa menjelaskan apa itu.

"Tidak... aku hanya punya—firasat."

"_Kau tidak bertanya darimana aku mendapatkan nomor ponselmu?"_

"Naruto?"

"_Sakura,"_ koreksinya, kemudian tertawa—terdengar dipaksakan, _"Yah, kau mungkin tahu aku sedang bertengkar dengannya."_ Tawa lagi. Sasuke memilih diam, bingung harus menanggapinya dengan kalimat apa.

"_Tak penasaran kenapa aku meneleponmu, Sasuke-kun?"_

"Entah."

Desahan kecewa, _"Kau tidak asyik."_

"Langsung pada intinya saja Shimura-san, jangan berputar-putar."

"_Kau memang benar-benar tidak asyik,"_ keluhnya lagi. Sedetik kemudian, nadanya berubah serius, _"Aku ingin minta tolong sesuatu—,"_

"—_jangan pernah tinggalkan Naruto lagi, ya, Sasuke-kun."_

(Sambungan telepon diputuskan sepihak.)

.

Perutnya berbunyi lagi setelah Sai selesai melipat kardus-kardus kosong dan menumpuknya menjadi satu di sudut ruangan. Kulkas berukuran sedang yang baru dibelinya belum ia isi apapun, tak sempat mengunjungi supermarket siang tadi dan lebih memfokuskan untuk membongkar barang-barangnya dan menatanya dengan cepat. Kebanyakan adalah buku-bukunya yang mesti disusun sesuai kategori, entah itu fiksi, nonfiksi, bunga rampai, jurnal, album fotografi-nya dulu, ataupun majalah.

(Dulu, Naruto selalu mengeluh dengan kebiasaan membaca Sai dan ia yang hampir membawa buku-buku baru ke apartemen mereka sebulan sekali. Memenuhi beberapa spot tempat tinggal mereka saking tak ada lagi ruang kosong di dalam rak buku milik mereka. Biasanya, kalau keadaan rumah semakin kacau dengan tumpukkan kertas berjilid itu, keesokan harinya Naruto akan pulang dengan satu rak buku yang baru, yang kadang-kadang lebih besar dari ukurannya dari yang sebelumnya. Sambil mengancam Sai untuk berhenti mengadopsi judul-judul baru dari toko buku. Tapi sayangnya ancaman ini tak pernah mempan karena Sai makin tambah rajin membawa mereka. Terkadang Sai ingin tertawa dengan apa yang dilakukannya untuk membuat si pirang jengkel padanya.)

Sai hanya meminta cuti sehari dan besok pagi mau tak mau harus kembali lagi ke kantor. Terlalu terburu-buru ingin cepat lepas dari Naruto hingga memilih hari kerja untuk pindahan ketimbang akhir pekan yang notabene lebih santai.

Sai merasa tak sanggup kalau ia harus berada lebih lama lagi di apartemen yang mereka bagi selama bertahun-tahun.

Melupakan geraman perutnya, Sai memilih untuk menggelar futon. Menenggelamkan tubuhnya yang lelah setelah seharian menata rumah barunya. Ia memejamkan mata.

Malam pertama ia tidur di tempat yang sama sekali baru setelah bertahun-tahun. Ada rasa tak nyaman walau ia berusaha untuk menyamankan diri. Dengan ruangan yang berbeda, langit-langit kamar yang tak sama, atmosfer yang sama sekali lain. Sai gagal membawa dirinya pergi ke alam bawah sadarnya, menjemput bunga tidurnya. Lelah fisik ternyata belum mampu membuat dirinya untuk tertidur.

Sai berusaha menyangkal pikirannya yang terlalu banyak dipenuhi oleh si pirang yang entah bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Mungkin senang dengan absennya Sai dari kehidupannya mulai hari ini dan waktu yang berjalan ke depan. Kembali pada Sasuke, lantas menjalin hubungan sebagaimana seharusnya tujuh tahun lalu terjadi.

Kalau saja Sasuke tak pergi meninggalkan Naruto tujuh tahun lalu, mungkin saat ini mereka sudah mencapai tahap yang lebih serius, tinggal bersama seperti yang dilakukan Sai dan Naruto tanpa ada kebohongan semu yang menjadi dinding bagi perasaan mereka berdua, begitu natural, begitu asli.

Mungkin juga Sai sama sekali tak akan mengenal Naruto, mereka berdua akan berjalan masing-masing di jalur yang berbeda—atau bahkan ia sendiri tak akan menjadi Sai yang sekarang, yang telah berhasil berkenalan dengan abstraksi bernama emosi, menjalin pertemanan, hingga jauh menyambangi perasaan mencinta dan dicinta.

Ia hampir terlelap ketika Sai menangkap suara bel tempat tinggal barunya dibunyikan seseorang. Bunyi kedua dan ketiga, ia masih bergeming dari tempatnya. Jeda lama sebelum bunyi bel yang keempat kali dibunyikan, Sai mengira kalau orang yang mengganggunya di atas jam malam ini telah menyerah dan memutuskan untuk pulang. Tapi praduganya meleset saat nada monoton yang membosankan itu kembali tertangkap telinganya. Disusul oleh bunyi kelima dan keenam, Sai berteriak untuk membuat si penekan bel rumahnya berhenti.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Langkahnya diseret saat menuju pintu depan. Suara bel masih terdengar beberapa kali dan makin terdengar tidak sabaran untuk si penekan. Ketika ia membuka pintu dengan terburu-buru, yang ditangkapnya pertama kali adalah wajah sumringah milik Kiba; kode kalau setelah ini ia tak bisa langsung kembali tenggelam ke dalam futonnya yang hangat, lantas disusul wajah milik Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru dan Gaara yang berada di barisan paling belakang. Dua tangannya membawa kresek putih yang terlihat penuh dengan label salah satu supermarket di dekat kantor mereka.

Raut kebingungan Sai yang menemukan kawan-kawannya berada di depan pintu flatnya malam-malam dibalas oleh cengiran Kiba. Dengan seenaknya membuka pintu lebih lebar dan masuk tanpa diundang, dilanjut oleh Hinata yang mengucapkan maaf dan menyusul kekasihnya ke dalam, Ino, hingga Gaara yang mengulas senyum kecil sembari mengangkat dua beban di tangannya, penuh dengan kaleng bir dan soda, serta makanan ringan.

Sai membalas senyum Gaara dan mengambil salah satu kresek dari tangan si pria Sabaku. Lantas mempersilahkannya untuk bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain di ruang tengah setelah sebelumnya melepaskan sepatunya di genkan.

"Maaf kalau kedatangan kami mengganggu." Gaara mencoba basa-basi, mengingat ia bukan pembuka percakapan yang baik, dan tatap mukanya yang terakhir kali dengan Sai membuat interaksi keduanya setelah itu menjadi sedikit canggung.

Sai melepaskan kekehan kecil dan menatap Gaara lembut. "Tak apa, sejujurnya aku merasa sangat bosan sampai aku hampir tertidur."

"Ah, maaf kalau kedatangan kami mengganggu tidurmu."

"Tidak-tidak, jangan dipikirkan, jangan dipikirkan. Aku malah bersyukur kalian datang," ujar Sai, memberi alasan yang setengahnya adalah benar. Ia tahu ia lelah, tapi ia sendiri sadar kalau berdiam sampai ia benar-benar terlelap dengan jalan pikirannya yang kembali dan kembali lagi ke Naruto membuatnya semakin terlihat menyedihkan. Persis seperti gadis SMA yang patah hati.

Gaara mengikuti Sai bergabung dengan yang lain di ruang tengah. Terlihat Kiba menggerutu sambil merapikan futon ke pinggir ruangan. "Sempit sekali, Sai! Setidaknya tempat tinggal lamamu masih lebih baik dari ini."

Sai meringis kecil. Bukan tanpa alasan ia memilih flat sempit yang hanya terdiri dari tiga ruangan tanpa sekat. Satu-satunya ruang dengan sekat pintu yang seharusnya menjadi kamar tidur diisinya dengan peralatan melukis dan dua rak buku berukuran besar. Lagipula, sebagian besar waktunya setelah ini akan banyak ia habiskan di luar. Menganggap kalau tempat tinggalnya sekarang semacam persinggahan sementara untuk beristirahat sejenak saat jenuh dengan pekerjaannya.

"M-mungkin pengaruh buku-buku Sai-san yang cukup banyak," imbuh Hinata, menghaluskan pernyataan pacarnya. Enggan menyakiti hati si rambut hitam.

"Bah, Hinata, jangan terlalu baik padanya. Tuan rumah ini punya koleksi buku yang bikin bola matamu keluar kalau kau membaca semuanya tanpa henti. Tak habis-habis," sergah Ino, dibenarkan oleh Kiba dan sisanya hanya merespon dengan tawa.

Kiba menyambar kaleng soda. Membukanya kemudian menyerahkannya pada Hinata saat gadis itu hendak membuka miliknya sendiri. "Ini, Hinata."

"Te-terima kasih, Kiba-kun." Hinata terpaksa menukarkan kaleng sodanya, terlihat malu-malu sampai merah muda menjalar ke pipinya. Ino kembali menyahut sambil membuka kaleng bir.

"Enak ya, Hinata, punya pacar yang bisa membukakan kaleng sodamu tanpa diminta," tak bermaksud mengejek, melainkan menggoda.

"Makanya, cari pacar sana."

"Bukannya kau berpacaran dengan Sasori-san?"

Kiba dan Sai berbarengan mengeluarkan suara. Wajah Ino merenggut seketika.

"Putus, tiga hari yang lalu," alih-alih Ino yang menjawab, Gaara malah yang menggantikannya. Usut punya usut, mantan pacar Ino selalu curhat pada Gaara berhubung keduanya adalah sepupu. Dan Sasori pula lah yang merekomendasikan tempatnya sekarang bekerja hingga ia kemudian bisa mengenal Sai dan jatuh hati padanya.

"Eh? Benarkah? Kok aku baru tahu?"

"Kau terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini sih. Padahal gosipnya panas sekali sampai hari ini; pasangan termesra di kantor pada akhirnya putus juga."

"Diam kau Kiba! Pasti kau yang menjadi biang gosip di kantor!"

"Huh, enak saja. Bukannya biasanya itu kau—"

Sai termangu, alam pikirannya kembali menggelitik untuk minta diperhatikan. Sekental apapun hubungan itu, pada akhirnya memiliki celah untuk tercerai-berai. Ia tersenyum getir; bangunan dengan fondasi dari beton saja bisa rubuh suatu hari, bagaimana dengan fondasi yang diciptakannya hanya dari ruas-ruas bambu yang bisa dengan mudah patah dengan beberapa kali tebasan kapak? Sai bertanya-tanya, karena itulah ikatan yang diciptakannya dengan Naruto.

"Shimura-san."

Sai berkedip beberapa kali, "Ada apa Gaara-kun?"

"Balkonmu, boleh aku menggunakannya? Aku ingin merokok." Gaara memperlihatkan kotak rokoknya.

"Tentu saja."

"Dan bisakah kau juga ikut denganku?"

"Eh, aku tidak merokok—"

"Cukup temani aku saja," potong Gaara cepat, sebisa mungkin meminimalisir penolakan dari pria berambut hitam halus di depannya.

Keduanya hanya dipisah oleh ruang kosong yang membatasi sekitar dua tiga puluh centi. Sai menumpukan sikunya di atas pagar balkon, membawa kedua tangannya yang tertangkup ke dekat mulutnya dan meniup-niupnya dengan uap mulutnya.

"Butuh jaket?" tawar Gaara, menyelipkan batangan rokok di antara kedua bibirnya saat ia hendak melepas jaket yang dikenakannya. Sai hanya memakai kaus lengan panjang dari katun yang tak akan sepenuhnya melindungi tubuhnya dari serangan angin malam.

"Tak usah, Gaara-kun. Aku akan ke dalam mengambil jaketku sendiri," tolak Sai halus. Tak kurang dari dua menit, Sai telah kembali dengan jaket membalut badannya.

Gaara menghembuskan asap lewat mulutnya. "Maaf, memintamu menemaniku di sini."

"Tak apa-apa, Kiba dan yang lainnya tak bermasalah dengan ini lagipula." Sai tersenyum padanya, lagi. Kali ini melipat kedua tangannya di atas pagar. Keping hitamnya memandang lurus ke arah gemerlap gedung-gedung di depan mereka.

"Maaf."

Sai menoleh, lantas terkekeh kecil, "Oh, jangan mengucapkan kata itu berulang kali. Ini tidak sepertimu, Gaara-kun."

"Soal kejadian kemarin di mobil, maaf."

"Sudah kukatakan jangan—"

"Tolong, dengarkan aku, Shimura-san."

Keping jade milik Gaara memandangnya begitu serius, membungkam mulut Sai yang setengah terbuka. Ia mematikan ujung rokoknya yang menyala dan menyimpannya di dekat kaleng minumnya. "Apa kau mencintai Uzumaki-san?"

"..." Sai memalingkan muka, kembali menatap pemandangan kota.

"Apa kau mencintainya, Shimura-san?"

"Tidak."

"Bohong."

Dahi Sai berkerut, tak terima dengan pernyataan Gaara yang menurutnya sebelah pihak. "Bagaimana kau mengatakan aku berbohong padahal kau tak tahu apapun, Gaara—"

"Aku tahu," ia memotongnya lagi, "Kalau kau benar tidak mencintai Uzumaki-san, kau akan mengatakannya dengan matamu yang menatap mataku, bukan memalingkan muka seperti itu."

"Apa kau tahu seperti apa hubungan kami sejauh ini?" Sai lantas bertanya. Gaara memilih diam walau kenyataannya ia juga tahu seperti apa hubungan sebenarnya antara Sai dengan Naruto. "Kau juga tahu itu, benar bukan?"

"Kau yang berkata seperti itu." Sai tertawa kecil sebagai respon. Bukan tawa bahagia, sayangnya.

"Selama kami bersama, tak pernah sekalipun aku maupun Naruto mengucapkan _aku-mencintaimu_."

"Bukan ini yang jawaban yang kuinginkan."

"Apa yang kautanyakan tak bisa kujawab semudah itu, Gaara-kun."

"Kalau begitu kau mencintainya, bukan?"

"Kami diikat oleh status yang tak memungkinkan aku mencintainya. Baginya, aku hanya pengganti Uchiha Sasuke. Dan begitulah aku bersikap."

Gaara memijat pelipisnya. Yang dilakukan Sai hanya memutar-mutar topik, kentara sekali tak ingin menyentuh inti. Gaara mengambil satu tangan Sai dan meremasnya pelan. Tak peduli dengan keterkejutan Sai saat ia menarik tangan itu dan memerangkap tubuh Sai ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ini bukan tentang kau yang berperan sebagai pengganti untuk Uchiha Sasuke, Shimura-san. Ini tentang bagaimana perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya pada Uzumaki-san sebagai seorang Shimura Sai," ujar Gaara, tepat di depan telinga Sai.

Sai tak memberontak, ia hanya diam dalam posisinya. "Bukankah aku sudah menjawabnya tadi? Aku tidak mencintainya, Gaara-kun. Aku tidak mencintai Naruto."

"Kau berbohong lagi."

"Itu kenyataannya."

"Apa kau mencintai Uzumaki-san?" Lagi. Gaara bertanya.

"Tidak."

"Apa kau mencintai Uzumaki-san?" Lagi.

"Aku tidak mencintainya." Sai tetap persisten dengan jawabannya. Wajahnya tenggelam di balik bahu Gaara yang kokoh.

"Apa kau mencintai Uzumaki-san?" Lagi.

"Aku tidak mencintainya."

"Apa kau mencintai Uzuma—"

"Gaara-kun! Tidak bisakah kau menghentikan pertanyaan bodoh itu?! Aku tidak mencintainya! Aku tidak memiliki rasa apapun kepada Naruto!" Sai melepas paksa pelukan Gaara, dan membentaknya di depan muka.

"Lalu bagaimana bila Uzumaki-san mencintaimu juga?" Ia berhasil kembali membungkam Sai.

"A-aku..."

"Kau hanya merasa takut untuk ditolak, bukan?" tanya Gaara, mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Dengar," ia mengambil kaleng minumnya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, ia mengambil jeda untuk meneguk minumannya dua kali, "Aku menyukai Shimura-san. Bagaimana tanggapanmu bila aku mengajakmu untuk kencan?"

**end of chapter six.**

...

**review's reply.**

**Guest** (Ayo berdoa supaya narusai bisa bareng lagi huhu /kicked. Ini dilanjut ya :)); **rein** (btw fic ini lahir gara-gara Onoe kok hshshsh, dan gue speechless zah mau bales komentar lu kayak gimana hahaha /dikemplang. sumimasen ya gabisa nyampe 6k, sedang gempor nulis drama hshs); **saina** (iyaa, narusai juga emang cocok kok. ini apdet ya~); **Neji Gentlefist** (nah, ini gimana? mereka sama-sama suka gak ya? hahaha. ini dilanjut :))

...

**footnote:** 's been six month, dan saya baru apdet huhuhu /dikeprek. akhir-akhir ini selalu stuck kalo nulis yang menye-menye, makanya nulis segini aja duh perjuangannya ;;;;; kapan-kapan saya revisi lagi deh, sebenernya gak puas juga sama chapter ini. maaf buat yang udah nunggu sampe sekarang (kalo ada itu juga), dan terima kasih sudah membaca~


	7. Changeling

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

**Seven—Changeling**

**.**

Musim semi tak selamanya bagus walaupun banyak bunga cantik bermekaran, tak selamanya indah walaupun remaja-remaja tanggung memasang muka gugup saat memasuki gerbang sekolah mereka yang baru. April menuju pertengahan dan guguran petal sakura yang tersibak angin jatuh ke permukaan tanah dan kursi taman yang tak terisi. Temperatur masih membuat menggigil walau tak sampai di bawah lima derajat celcius.

Kiba merapatkan syal di lehernya setelah sebelumnya bersin dua kali. DSLR yang tergantung anteng di depan dadanya sempat terlupakan, menggosok-gosok tangannya untuk membuat hangat sebagian tubuhnya. Sialan memang, ayam masih mendengkur bersama pasangannya di kandang sedangkan ia harus segera bersiap meliput festival musim semi Konoha tiga jam mendatang.

Setidaknya, ucapan semangat calon istri lewat Skype beberapa menit yang lalu menghilangkan sepenuhnya kantuk yang mendera, mengisi energi Kiba untuk bertahan sampai malam menjelang nanti. Entah karena suara Hinata menjadi fetish-nya setahun belakangan atau karena seminggu yang lalu Hyuuga Hiashi menerima proposal-nya untuk meminang si putri sulung kesayangannya.

Kiba melihat dua jurnalis lain dari majalah berbeda di dekat pintu masuk saat ia duduk bersantai di kursi taman, dan semakin banyak ditambah reporter-reporter stasiun tv dan peserta festival saat matahari mulai menyingsing di ufuk timur. Gaara baru bergabung dengannya saat ia mewawancarai salah satu panitia yang sedang senggang. Walaupun topik yang akan Gaara tulis berbeda dengan Kiba—berhubung si rambut merah berada di divisi politik dan ia dari divisi budaya—tak ada salahnya meliput bersama-sama walau nanti juga di pertengahan acara mereka akan berpisah karena narasumber yang berbeda.

Jika diperhatikan, Gaara menjadi lebih vokal untuk memulai basa-basi. Lebih ramah dari sebelumnya meskipun tidak sampai tebar senyum kesana-kemari. Pekerjaannya semakin bagus dari hari ke hari hingga sempat tawaran untuk bekerja di kantor berita yang lebih bergengsi menghampiri. Sayang sekali ia menolaknya dan memilih menetap di kantornya yang sekarang dengan alasan sudah terlalu nyaman. Di waktu luang, ia akan menyempatkan diri mengajak Sai makan di luar, yang tentu saja diterima Sai dengan senang hati.

Mantan kakak tingkat Kiba di kampus itu makin hari makin saja tak peduli pada kondisi dirinya sendiri. Terlalu asal melakukan apapun di luar pekerjaannya. Membuat Kiba dan yang lainnya menjadi khawatir, terlebih bagi mereka yang tahu alasan di balik sikap Sai yang demikian berubah sejak musim gugur tahun lalu.

(Berarti sudah lebih dari setengah tahun ya... Kiba tak menyangka waktu berlari begitu cepat bersama mereka.)

"Hari ini, kau akan mengajak si zombie itu keluar kan, Gaara?" Gaara yang sedang mempersiapkan notes-nya menoleh ke arah Kiba.

"Kalau dia tidak menolak."

"Memangnya dia pernah menolak ajakanmu?" Seringai kecil, Kiba menyikut pelan lengan Gaara yang ditutupi jaket berwarna krem tua.

"Kemarin lusa," ujar Gaara sambil mulai mencatat beberapa poin yang mungkin akan berguna saat ia mewawancara nanti. Menanggapi seadanya.

"Benarkah? Kukira saking dekatnya kalian ia tak akan pernah menolak ajakanmu," timpal Kiba, sedikit tak percaya. Punggungnya yang menyender di kursi taman perlahan merosot.

"Tak pernah menolak ajakan bukan berarti menggambarkan betapa dekatnya kami, Kiba-san."

"Kau tidak berpacaran dengannya?"

Gaara berhenti menulis.

"Tidak."

Mata Kiba memicing ke arahnya walaupun tak dipedulikan oleh Gaara. Melihat betapa dekatnya Sai beberapa bulan ini dengan si jurnalis muda bisa saja memunculkan spekulasi tentang hubungan mereka berdua. Tak jarang keadaan mereka sekarang menjadi gunjingan beberapa pegawai lain di kantor. Mereka berdua sering kali menghabiskan waktu bersama; pulang, makan siang, hingga acap kali menemukan Sai yang melakon sebagai fotografer untuk bahan berita Gaara.

Tapi pertanyaan seperti yang baru saja diumbar Kiba tak pernah sekalipun lolos dari mulut-mulut mereka yang penasaran. Hanya diam sambil bertanya dan mengira; _apakah hubungan mereka lebih dari sekadar rekan kerja? Apakah mereka berpacaran?_ Atau, _kukira Shimura-san sudah memiliki kekasih, apa sudah mereka putus?_

"Lalu?" Kiba menuntut jawaban lebih. Ia merogoh saku jaketnya, mengambil satu batang rokok dan menyalakannya. Menghisapnya dalam sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba menikmati asap nikotin yang bergumul di dalam rongga paru-parunya. "Jangan kira aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka pada Sai."

"Lagipula itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum, tentang aku yang menyukai Sai-san." Bukan lagi Shimura yang digunakan Gaara untuk memanggil ataupun berbicara macam hal yang merujuk pada si layout designer. "Sejujurnya, lebih sulit untuk mendapatkan jawaban ya kalau aku menyatakan perasaan suka dibandingkan dengan mengajak Sai-san makan di luar."

"Berarti kau sudah pernah?"

"Semacam itu."

"Jawabannya?"

"Kukira Kiba-san bisa menebaknya sendiri."

Rokoknya tinggal setengah. Kiba mengambil waktu dan mencerna maksud pernyataan rekan sesama jurnalisnya. Ada dua kemungkinan, namun kemungkinan yang satu persentasenya lebih besar dibandingkan yang lain. Jelas Kiba tahu jawabannya namun urung mengungkapkannya secara verbal. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, merasa tertarik dengan langit biru yang semakin cerah, menenggelamkan sinar temaram bintang yang bila malam begitu indah bertaburan.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Sulit dijabarkan." Gaara telah selesai menulis dan memasukkan notesnya kembali ke tempat semula. "Tapi setidaknya aku tahu kalau aku akan ditolak waktu itu, jadi aku sudah mempersiapkannya."

"Mentalmu?"

"Ya."

"Begitukah?" Kiba terkekeh. "Kau tak merasa kecewa?"

"Sedikit."

"Bagaimana kalau ia menerima pernyataan sukamu?"

"Kurasa itu tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa?"

Desau angin, petal sakura berhamburan kesana-kemari.

"Karena Sai-san mencintai Uzumaki-san, sebanyak apapun dia mengelak."

Puntung rokok dibuang ke tanah, diinjak sampai bara di ujung yang menyala padam oleh sol sepatu Kiba.

"...ya, kau benar," imbuhnya tanpa sadar. Ia berdecak sebelum menepuk punggung Gaara keras dan berdiri dari kursi taman. Gaara tak begitu memperdulikan. "Sebaiknya kita bergegas. Acaranya sebentar lagi mau dimulai."

.

Kiba merenggangkan kedua tangannya, tubuhnya benar-benar pegal terdorong kesana-kemari oleh pengunjung saat ia berusaha meliput acara dari barisan paling depan. Beruntung sekali saat acara sampai pada penghujungnya ia bisa kembali menarik napas lega. Memeriksa jepretan-jepretan di kameranya, Kiba berdiri di depat gerbang taman sambil menunggu Gaara yang masih mewawancarai beberapa narasumber. Sebelum berpisah saat acara festival dimulai, mereka berdua berjanji akan kembali ke kantor bersama sambil bertukar informasi yang mungkin saja cukup penting dimasukkan kedalam bahan berita.

Berniat kembali menyesap rokok, tangan Kiba menemukan karton rokoknya kosong tanpa sisa. Ia berdecak, mulutnya tak enak sekali dan ia tak membawa permen sebagai pengganti.

Gaara berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah yang agak dipercepat, "Kiba-san, menunggu lama?"

"Tidak," balas Kiba sambil tersenyum, tetapi sejurus kemudian kembali berdecak, "Punya permen? Mulutku tak enak sekali rasanya." Tak bertanya perihal rokok karena tahu Gaara bukanlah penggemar nikotin batangan.

Gelengan dari Gaara. "Di dekat sini jika tidak salah ada minimarket, kalau Kiba-san tidak keberatan untuk membeli sebungkus."

Kiba lagi-lagi tersenyum, "Tawaran yang bagus."

Lima menit berjalan dari gerbang taman, Kiba bisa melihat minimarket yang dimaksud oleh Gaara. Tak menyia-nyiakan waktu ia berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkan si rambut merah di belakangnya, mengekori seniornya di kantor dengan langkah konstan—tak dibuat lambat ataupun cepat untuk mengimbangi Kiba. Lagipula ia tak berniat membeli sesuatu dan memilih untuk menunggu saja di luar.

Terdengar sebuah nada statik bersamaan dengan pintu otomatis minimarket yang terbuka. Kiba segera menelusuri rak dan mengambil sebungkus permen, pergi menuju ujung minimarket dan mengambil dua botol pocari dari mesin pendingin minuman. Karena rokok yang sejujurnya adalah barang utama yang ia inginkan ada di dekat meja kasir, tak butuh waktu lama untuk Kiba berjalan kembali ke meja kasir. Namun sesuatu membuatnya berhenti melangkah, pocari di tangannya hampir jatuh kalau saja sang kasir tak segera menyadari kemana arah tujuan Kiba sebenarnya.

"Selamat siang Tuan, berminat dengan—Kiba?"

Seakan disadarkan dari kekagetannya, Kiba mengerjap beberapa kali dan menghampiri sang kasir, meletakkan barang beliannya di antara mereka berdua. Tak lama berjumpa, Kiba melihat kalau orang di hadapannya bahkan memotong rambutnya, menjadikan rahangnya terlihat lebih tegas dengan guratan-guratan di masing-masing pipinya yang juga terlihat lebih kentara.

"Naruto?"

Mereka hampir tak bersuara semenit lamanya sampai nada statik pintu minimarket kembali terdengar dan menyadarkan Naruto untuk segera menghitung belanjaan teman kuliahnya dulu. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Semuanya empat ratus tiga puluh ryo, ada lagi?"

"Oh, Class Mild satu bungkus—tunggu, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

Naruto berbalik, membuka etalase di belakangnya dan mengambil sebungkus rokok dengan brand yang ditunjuk oleh Kiba. Men-scan barcodenya kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam kantung kresek putih bersama belanjaan Kiba yang lain. "Sembilan ratus delapan puluh ryo."

"Naruto!" Kiba memukulkan tangannya di depan meja dengan bidang metalik yang dingin. "Tidak bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku?" Tapi Kiba merasa Naruto benar-benar tak mengacuhkan pertanyaannya.

"Kiba, kau mau membayar ini atau tidak? Pelanggan lain menunggu di belakangmu."

Kiba berdecak sebal, mengambil dompetnya lantas menyerahkan selembaran seribu ryo ke tangan Naruto yang menengadah ke arahnya.

"Naruto, serius!"

"Aku sedang bekerja Kiba, jangan menghambat antrian—kumohon—dan ini kembaliannya."

"Aku butuh lebih dari sekedar penjelasan tentang apa yang kau maksud dengan bekerja karena yang kutahu, kau harusnya bekerja di—"

"Kiba, antriannya!" Naruto tak segan membentaknya, lantas mengirim sinyal minta maaf kepada pelanggan lain di belakang Kiba yang terlihat jengah dengan sikap pria berambut coklat di depannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan meneleponmu nanti malam. Jangan sekali-sekali kau mematikan ponselmu atau aku akan datang lagi ke sini dan mengacaukan pekerjaanmu—kalau kau menyebut penjaga kasir adalah pekerjaanmu yang baru."

.

"Ada masalah di dalam?" melihat muka Kiba yang kusut saat keluar dari minimarket, Gaara terpancing untuk bertanya.

"Sedikit." Kiba mengambil satu pocari dari kantung kresek yang dijinjingnya dan melemparkannya pada Gaara. "Untukmu."

"Terima kasih—masalah seperti apa?"

"Sulit dijelaskan—tapi kurasa kau perlu tahu; sedikitnya ini mungkin berhubungan dengan Sai."

"Sai-san?" Salah satu alis imajiner Gaara terangkat ke atas.

"Aku bertemu Naruto di dalam."

Mulut Gaara membuka, lantas menutup lagi, tak jadi mengeluarkan respon terhadap omongan Kiba beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Oh."

.

Sasuke menepati janjinya. Ia tak meninggalkan Naruto seperti apa yang diminta Sai via telepon beberapa bulan yang lalu. Rutin mengajak Naruto makan bersama atau menginap di apartemennya, adalah salah satu cara Sasuke untuk terus mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Naruto. Meskipun begitu, secara sadar, berada terus di sisi Naruto bukan berarti membuat hubungan mereka berdua menjadi lebih jauh. Kembali seperti dulu pun—Sasuke kembali mengingatkan diri kalau posisinya tak lebih dari sekedar teman dekat—dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Sasuke sudah merasa wajib untuk mensyukurinya.

Namun ada yang sepenuhnya berubah dari Naruto bahkan setelah Sasuke kembali mengisi kesehariannya. Ia yang menginjak tahun ke dua puluh enamnya Oktober lalu bahkan cenderung lebih pendiam dan jarang sekali mengumbar kata-kata jenaka. Memotong rambutnya saat pergantian tahun menjadi lebih pendek, alasannya tak lebih dari sekedar mencari lembaran baru walau pada kenyataannya bohong besar. Sasuke tahu pasti kalau Naruto sedikitpun tak berminat untuk menggantikan lembaran hidupnya yang tertumpah oleh tinta bernama Sai.

Walaupun ia terus mengelak—

Dengan senyumnya yang dipaksakan dan semakin terlihat palsu setiap ia mencoba melakukannya di hadapan Sasuke; menjadikannya makin mirip dengan si pria yang telah mencuri segala kesempatan Naruto untuk bebas.

Atau mungkin Naruto sendiri memilih untuk terikat—dan dengan segala kepengecutannya yang makin tertumpuk setiap harinya, dan egonya yang kelewat besar, menelepon atau bahkan menemui sosok Sai adalah hal yang paling sulit dilakukannya; walau ia ingin, ingin merengkuh tubuh kurus itu dan menciumi setiap jengkal kulit pucatnya yang mengkhawatirkan.

Tak lama setelah ia memotong rambutnya, surat pengunduran diri yang ia tulis sampai ke pimpinan departemennya. Butuh waktu empat hari sampai surat itu benar-benar diproses dan pesangonnya dikirim ke rekening pribadinya. Merubah statusnya sepenuhnya menjadi pengangguran.

Sasuke tak bisa melakukan banyak hal untuk sekedar menahan niat Naruto mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Ia sama sekali tak memiliki hak untuk melakukan itu semua. Haknya yang benar-benar dilimpahkan padanya hanya berdiri di samping Naruto dan tak pernah meninggalkannya seperti dulu.

Sebagai sahabat, sebagai teman yang tak mungkin naik statusnya menjadi kekasih walau dicoba bagaimanapun caranya, Sasuke tak yakin Naruto akan berpaling dari Shimura Sai. Padahal, dulu saat Naruto dan Sai masih bersama, perasaan Naruto pada Sasuke masih tetap ada. Atau, itu hanyalah logika yang terus digenggam Naruto dalam hembusan napasnya ketika ia menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu bersama Sai sampai ia tak sadar kalau ia sudah jatuh cinta pada sosok pengganti Sasuke itu.

Diam-diam melanggar perjanjian yang dibuat antara dirinya dengan Sai.

.

Sai tersenyum miring, perlahan mendekat ke arah Naruto di pojok ruang klub dan mendudukkan dirinya di paha si rambut pirang. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto dan mengecup ubun-ubunnya pelan. Biner safir si pemuda pirang memandang tajam ke arah Sai yang mulai tertawa jenaka, dibuat-buat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan."

"Menggodamu," lantas mengecup dahi Naruto, menjilatnya turun sampai ke pucuk hidung bangir si mahasiswa jurusan ekonomi. "Aku tahu kau terus mencuri pandang ke arahku setiap kau punya kesempatan. Jangan kira aku lengah."

"Apa maksudmu, brengsek?"

"Kau menyukaiku?—tidak, kau tidak menyukaiku. Aku tahu itu, aku tahu—kau menyukai orang lain bukan—yang kebetulan sedikit mirip denganku." Keduanya saling melempar pandangan. Satu tangan Sai merayap menuju rahang Naruto yang mengeras, ibu jarinya mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berkedut. "Siapa namanya—coba kuingat... kalau tidak salah dulu, saat kita pertama bertemu di bawah pohon sakura yang berguguran—romatis sekali sebenarnya, duh—kau memanggilku... Sasuke? Ah, ya, benar, Sasuke!"

Naruto mendesis saat nama Sasuke disebut dengan mudah oleh kakak tingkatnya. "Diam."

"Diam? Dan membiarkanmu kembali mencuri pandang ke arahku saat kau memikirkan cinta pertamamu itu?" Hampir Naruto menamparnya kalau Sai tak cekatan menahan tangannya yang mengarah padanya. "Oh ya, sekedar informasi, aku mengorek sedikit tentang ceritamu dengan Sasuke dari Kiba—dan kau tak perlu berterima kasih padanya, cukup aku saja yang mengucapkannya."

Lidah Sai kembali turun, kali ini berhenti di depan bibir Naruto yang tersegel rapat. "Tidakkah kau pernah berpikir untuk melupakan saja cinta pertamamu dan mencoba membuka lembaran baru—seperti denganku, misalnya?"

"Leluconmu tidak lucu, Sai."

"Sayangnya aku tidak sedang bercanda, _dickless_."

Mata Naruto memicing, "Jangan kau anggap aku akan semudah itu melupakannya, sialan."

"Aku tak percaya."

"Setidaknya aku bukan kau yang sangat mudah untuk ditiduri laki-laki lain tanpa melibatkan cinta."

Sai berdecak tak senang. "Kau menghinaku?"

"Itu kenyataannya."

"Lalu, apa menurutmu dia—Sasuke—akan kembali? Kau menunggu hal yang tidak mungkin, _dickless._"

"Kenapa kau malah bertanya hal seperti itu?"

"Karena kau terlihat yakin sekali—tentang dia yang akan kembali dan perasaanmu padanya yang tidak akan berubah."

"Aku bukan sekadar yakin."

"Kalau begitu—," tak menyia-nyiakan bibir Naruto yang membuka celahnya, Sai melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto. Kecipak basah terdengar saat dua pasang belah bibir saling beradu. Benang tipis air liur terputus saat Naruto mengerahkan semua tenaganya untuk melepaskan ciuman sepihak Sai.

"Kalau begitu," Sai kembali merepetisi dua kata terakhir yang diucapkannya sebelum mencium Naruto, "kita lihat seberapa kuat dirimu memegang perasaanmu pada Sasuke."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ayo kita bermain peran."

**end of chapter seven**

.

**review's reply. **

_NaruGaa_—iya maaf ya baru apdet, semoga yang chapter ini gak kelamaan :). _Guest_—ini dilanjut ya :). (Buat yang login balesannya secepatnya ya :').)

.

**footnote: **no proof reading, kalo ada typo bilang aja langsung di kotak review gak perlu sungkan, maaf juga pendek dan kayaknya kalo bukan chap depan, chap depannya lagi ini fic alay satu tamat hahahaha.


End file.
